Face The Shadow
by Gray Aibou
Summary: Captured by vampires, they turned Dean, before Sam’s very eyes as he struggled with his every last ounce of strength. Dean struggles to keep sanity, Sam struggles to keep hope. Finished!
1. Prologue

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

This has probably been done about twenty times before, but I'm new to Supernatural Fanfiction and haven't really read any for about a year. If I get any facts wrong feel free to bite my head off so I can change it or get it right the next time. Reeeead on!

**Title:** Face the Shadow  
**Author: **_Gray Aibou_  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Captured by vampires, they turned Dean, before Sam's very eyes as he struggled with his every last ounce of strength. Now a terrible choice follows, do the Unthinkable?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Sam, but I own Dean. He's mine, STAY AWAY_

_**- Face the Shadow-**_

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**.-.**

**-**

_They were both tied tightly, their hands wrapped around the wooden post brusquely. Red cloth, gagging their mouths. Sam had bruises arms and torso, bumps on his head. He could taste the familiar coppery taste of blood on his lips and tongue, and through his eyes he surveyed the darkness panic stricken. He didn't have an ounce of knowledge where he was, how he got there, and why he was there, but the amount of desire he had for that knowledge was killing him, for all he knew he was at death's edge_

_Dean was next to him tied exactly the way Sam was with his arms wrapped around the base of the post. His head was dropped downwards, his eyes closed somewhat peacefully, but Sam could see the cuts and assorted bruises all over his lean body. His breathing looked normal, mechanical as his head hung lowly; Sam stared at him worried for a few second and tried to speak through the gag._

_It was far too tight; all that came out was a muffled whisper._

_He looked around the room hysterically, his breathing becoming faster. Everything was dark and blurred, the only thing he could see was three shafts of navy blue and silver light filtering through some cracks in the wooden roof. It was freezing cold, and his arms tingling numbly. He tried to shout again, and failed_

_So he sat there, his sense of isolation and defeat becoming apparent at last. There was no way of escaping, judging by the thick lead chains on the only door. They had been put here with the intention of not getting out no matter what happened, they were a prize, a possession of somewhat great importance. He was quiet unhappy that their expense had brought someone or something utter joy and satisfaction, like a pair of large fish being pulled out a lake_

_He was roused In and out of painful sleep, exhaustion or maybe even his subconscious mind, knowing that unconsciousness could mean his imminent death if something were to sneak up on him in his stupor. But then another part of his brain, longing for the bitter sweet ignorance of pain only found in slumber, cooed him away gently into his dreams. Dreams rudely interrupted and disturbed by premonitions and nightmares shouting and flashing around his mind in a whirlwind like vortex of horror. When his eyes finally did flash open for a time he could not count, he fought against the immense desire to close them again, trying to stay alert as longing for sleep numbed and dulled his senses. Minutes melted away and became hours. He sat there, trembling from the cold and dread rushing through him. Then there was an almost silent foot fall outside, and then a loud clinking of chains as the door was unlocked._

_And at least ten figures walked in, all taking a place around the dark room. One of them put on a fluorescent light above them, and Sam realised it was an abandoned house, still with paintings and ornaments on the walls, covered in thick blankets of dust. He saw the figures clearly now, three woman seven men, all smirking coldly and triumphantly. A satisfied look in their eyes, he could see the pearly white fangs jutting slightly from their lips and he pushed himself against the pole with his feet as he realised they were vampires._

"_This one's awake!" One woman exclaimed with a cruel smile, her pale eyes glittering in the ruins of the old house. One male figure bent in front of Sam on his knees and smiled at the line of sweat trickling down Sam's face, he gave an empty and shallow laugh as he watched him push farther against the wall. _

"_Not much to say about this one" Another said, jerking a thumb at the limp Dean, Sam stared agitatedly at the slack body of his brother. "Sleeps like a rock" He sniggered again_

_A third male strode up to the unconscious Dean and smirked at him evilly, then without any warning he thrust his booted foot forwards into Dean's face. Sam gave a cry of panic from behind the gag as Dean moaned and rolled his head back, shuffling his weight as blood trickled from his bust forehead. He began to awaken, his gleaming eyes blinking slowly open, focusing on the smiling fanged face before him_

_Sam saw his eyes widen in apparent shock, and turn to Sam in terror._

_Another blonde woman knelt by Dean's face, and stroked it with her finger, brushing his skin with her nail. He turned his head away in disgust, but she just grinned enthusiastically. She gave the others an explanatory gaze and they all nodded, she grinned harder as she bared her fangs with a complementary hiss. Dean gritted his teeth and exhaled quickly, her bitter sweet breath on his face, swiftly rushing against his eyes and nose and creeping inside his lungs revoltingly. She smirked coyly and then moved back slightly, for a moment Dean was relieved but then fought the feeling off. He crooked his neck away from her at an angle and eyed her as she moved_

_She placed each hand on his shoulders and leaned him over a little, exposing his throat and neck. He didn't at all like the way she coiled her body like a snake over him, didn't like her freezing cold hands grasping his skin like death itself. He was sure those hands had cracked a few necks, ripping a few bones apart and aided in the drinking of blood. He shuddered and he threw his body against her but she was too strong, his eyes flared wide as he realized what was going to happen._

_Dean fought against her iron hard grip, holding him still as she found a bare spot on his neck. Sam shouted as loud as he could, it was still muffled through the cloth but it did make a loud noise. The others eyed him at the rude interruption furiously, hatred and loathing glowing in their icy eyes_

_One stepped up to him and slammed a hard knuckled fist into his cheek, Sam's eyes rolled and closed as he gave a final gasp of pain and let darkness claim him._

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"_Come on we're getting you outta here…"_

"_No…where's…Dean?"_

"_Dean?..."_

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Sam shot up from his bed with a start, his eyes wide and his skin covered in sweat. He stared at the cream coloured roof above him and the friendly walls, his eyes narrowing in confusion. The blankets were twisted around his legs and torso as he fitted in his dreams through the night. He could feel sunlight on his face as it streamed through the shutters on the window next to him.

He turned his head slowly around the room for any signs of life. On a bedside table across the room was some half finished orange juice and a pair of boots against the wall. He could see no Dean, but maybe Dean was in another room, for a few long minutes it didn't disturb him that he didn't know at all where he was. His mind was too foggy and dull from sleep; he placed a hand to his head and gave a long staggering sigh.

He stood up, pushing down the blankets back onto the bed. He looked down at his body and realised he was still in a baggy brown top and jeans…and there were bruises all over his chest. His heart started to thump faster as he finally understood it wasn't a dream. What he remembered the following night was real, every last dark and foggy detail were all miserably true. Which meant Dean could still be with the vampires if he himself had not been rescued. Sam had to know for sure if he was okay. He ran out of the room and down a hall, then burst into a dark kitchen where someone he had never seen before was sitting, hands clasped together and eyes closed in thought. They flickered open when Sam entered and stared at him

"Who-Where-How did-" Sam began to stutter in a pant, his chest heaving.

"Its ok" The man muttered, pushing in the chair as he stood up clearly. He was tough and rugged, grey-black jagged hair on his head. His hazel eyes surveyed the frantic Sam with sympathy and worry at the same time. He sort of reminded Sam of Dean if he was another twenty years older

"Where's Dean?" Sam panted, his hands resting on each side of the doorway in exasperation. His blood pounded from his heart and around his head, swirling past his ears in what could be mistaken for loud ominous drum beats. His thoughts danced around his head in frenzy, making it ache. He stared forward harshly and expectantly for an answer

"I'm sorry but I dunno who Dean is" he said gruffly "In fact I don't know who you are either"

"What…where were we?" Sam said, screwing up his eyes and trying to recall a memory

"In the abandoned house at the edge of the woods" He muttered quietly, seeing the déjà vu on Sam's face

"Vampires!" Sam began to exclaim as he remembered "There are vampires there, they have Dean!"

"There was no one else except you there dear boy"

"No…No…there was Dean, Dean's been taken by them. We have to find them"

"Hold on, you can start by telling me who you are and what you were doing with vampires" he said accusingly, turning away into the kitchen sternly. He began to fiddle with some papers and pens, scribbling down something absently, almost calmly. Sam couldn't understand how he was _calm_; it enraged him in a way

Sam stared at him in unbelievably panic "I-I…I don't remember, I just know that they captured us and they have Dean!"

The man crooked his head to Sam and eyed him strangely "Sure you didn't just imagine this 'Dean' up?"

Sam looked at him coldly. How dare he be accusing Sam of being crazy, he had no knowledge of who Sam was or anything about him? For all he knew Dean could be a real living person, it made his blood boil that he was presuming Sam was crazy just because he was acting somewhat delirious. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"The names Walker, Imogen Walker"

"Imogen?" Sam muttered "What kind of a name is that"

"My name" Walker muttered angrily through gritted teeth "I found you in that house after hearing the vampires were around here again. I'm what you call a hunter-"

"You're a hunter?"

"Yes…what is it you know about hunters?" He said raising an eyebrow cautiously

"My father, John Winchester, was a hunter. So are Dean and I-"

"Sam Winchester?" He said in disbelief, he had heard of the Winchesters, in fact he had met John once or twice. Maybe in a bar…probably in a bar since that was the only social area or place he really ever visited. He was a kind of legend amongst some hunters. He didn't really notice a resemblance in his youngest son, Sam, but he could see the passionate and determined fire in his eyes, rearing like a snake in the Winchester family bloodline.

Sam nodded breathlessly, closing his eyes. "We need to find Dean, do you know where the vampires went"

"No…"

There was a silence, an awkward and long silence in which Sam felt some sanity ebb away from him.

"Do you want to tell me…what you _do _remember?"

Sam shook his head and vaguely grasped a few assorted images from the corners of his mind "There were…ten vampires, three girls and seven males…we were in that house tied up…one of them was about to bite Dean, and then…darkness" He whispered. He looked down at the ground, letting the feeling of cold and dread rear up inside him like tide. A tide of despair and pure misery that soaked his bones, organs, heart and mind with its black poison. It tainted his every breath like toxic, made his throat tighten with anxiety

"Well…" Walker ventured quietly; treading lightly "If they were going to bite him…I'm sorry to say, but they probably did, or have done already" His emotionless hazel eyes flickered a few times across Sam's face, settling on his eyes as if trying to read them. Like when one reads a book to fast and has to resolve a certain paragraph and re read the words again, seeing if they missed anything

Sam looked up at him, an angry frown crossing his face "There still could be a chance, a chance that they didn't. He could still be alive-"

Sam saw the pitiful look on Walkers face and trailed off quietly. He could see the lack of hope and comfort being held in those hazel eyes, he could already guess what he was going to say. In the dim lighting of the kitchen he spoke to raspy, dreadful words Sam would have preferred not to hear, that his brother may have become what he so passionately hunted.

"Your brother is either dead…or a vampire"

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Dean lay on a cold table, topless and freezing. He could feel the blood turning to ice in his very veins, beginning to tremble as if his spine was being worn by a jack hammer. His eyes were half open as he gasped in agony, feeling his body begin to burn and freeze at the same time. He could swear someone was standing next to him, watching him with a satisfied smile. He gave a short shout of agony and cold bit away at his flesh from the outside, and fire burnt away at his soul from the inside. His eyes widened in utter agony as he began to shudder and convulse violently, his fingers tightening and unclenching in a nerve spasm. He knew what was happening, he could feel his mind and heart beginning to crumble under the demonic curse, there was nothing he could do, nothing to stop it. He knew what his only release would be, and hoped Sam could give it to him. He moaned loudly and threw his chest upwards, writhing as the evil began to deteriorate his soul.

"So it begins…" A woman's voice whispered from beside him, she smiled as she watched the tough and strong soul and spirit of Dean buckle under the curse of the vampire. _At morning, he will be one of us_

Her comment was accompanied by a long agonizing shout that rang out and echoed into the pitch black darkness. Pure pain and agony laced through his voice, behind them a longing, pleading…_begging_

For Death

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors Note - **Reviews are craved…PLEASE Review me, I will get down on my knees and beg you to review me. Seriously I am THAT sad, next update will probably be within the next two weeks, but if I get plentiful reviews it will push me to go faster! _Hint, hint…_


	2. So It Begins

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

FINALLY, don't you hate it when you keep finding flaws in your own work, or something doesn't fit? God this took me _hour. Ok, by the way I __**DON'T**__ own Dean it was a joke. No need to sue me, everything's fine. Thank you all for the reviews, I didn't expect to get so many of the precious things. Thanks for everyone who did; they make it onto my 'Awesome' list. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a totally obsessive friend who did a back flip when she read the first chapter of my story…_

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow-**_

**Chapter 2**

**So It Begins**

**.-.**

**-**

Sam and Walker stepped under the dark shadowy trees hopelessly and in despair, it was pitch black and night time. They could see their breaths puff out before their faces in clouds of silver white; Sam gave a gasp as his body cried out in protest at the cold again and the wind ran through the trees gently.

"Nothing…_AGAIN_" Walker muttered agitatedly as he turned away into the dark of the forest. Sam gave a long anguished sigh and walked with him

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"He won't drink it" The familiar blonde woman said darkly as she collapsed into an arm chair, gripping it with her talon like nails. She shook her head in defeat at her twentieth attempt to force blood down the stubborn newly turned's throat. She recalled how he had spat the blood in her face and leered at her, shouting insults at her at the top of his voice. But she could see a flicker of longing being held in his eyes, saw how he hesitated when she managed to tip a mouthful into his throat. She raised a hand to her face and hung her head tiredly "He's not defiant, he's _stubborn_" She added maliciously and coldly, thinking about Dean's face and feeling a surge of hate in her bloodstream

A ringleader stepped out from the darkness, his grey eyes settling on her accusingly and menacingly. He opened his mouth, making his sharp long fangs clearly visible as he spoke, a sort of territorial gesture "Try it _again_ Anna" He whispered coldly "He has to drink sometime" His fingerless gloves clenched in anger from under his black long coat

"I am telling you Hayl, he just won't drink it. I can see the thirst burning in his eyes, I can see the vampire lust for blood inside him…but he won't succumb to it, he won't drink" She shook her head "He hasn't even weakened yet, and it's been a whole week, Hayl"

The two shared a long stare at each other, thinking deeply as they did. Anna stared into his moonlight eyes and cowered at a flare of wrath rising up inside them. He gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes angrily at how things did not go how he wished them to

"For the last week, _Anna_" He muttered coldly "Two hunters have been roaming at the edges of the woods, obviously looking for our pack" he told her, turning around and facing the moon bathed landscape out the window "One of them is the other that slipped from us as our backs were turned. I can see the resemblance in the newly turned's face" He whispered breathlessly "The brother is a hunter, and so is the newly turned. _That _is why he will not drink, because it stands against everything he has ever fought and believed him. He will slowly drive himself insane, but he will not drink it by his own accord" He finished as his eyes surveyed the edge of the woods outside

"_By his own accord?_" She asked him quietly

He turned to her, bearing a crazy smile across his pale face. His grey eyes glittering cruelly

"Get the others, and bring the pitcher" He said briefly, giving no more instruction as he turned back to the window with a smirk. His long black boots sliding silently across the wooden ground as he did

She stood up and gave him a nod, then left the room abruptly to go and summon the others, and when she returned she was told something that made her grin and snicker.

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Dean lay perfectly still, trying to keep his heaving and frantic breaths under his control. He stared up at the roof determinedly, twisted his wrists that were bound down on the table by leather straps along with his legs. He was still topless, and if he stretched his eyes to their physical limits he could just see two orange puncture marks on the base of his neck. The two orange puncture marks that had acted as a ceremonial gateway for the curse, and opening for the poison to seep into his body. He raised his tongue and rubbed them over his teeth, frowning desperately as he felt the jagged pair of fangs protruding from his mouth; he shuddered slightly and blinked his watery eyes. The most overwhelming worry he had though, was a new feeling that had come over him in the last few days, something he couldn't shove away or subdue. It was like a gash, panging like a sore or a cut painfully, his throat and mouth were parched, no matter how much water he drank…well he was only given one flask of water from the blonde haired woman, she just wanted to see his thirst undying as he drank it, see the horror in his face as it did nothing for his unsatisfied longing

He should have recognized it; it was a far different thirst, and was for something he had only once or twice ever tasted. It wasn't a longing, it was an obsession…all he could think about, and it was more of a hunger, and as he rarely slept his dreams ran away with ideas of drinking it

A thirst for blood that needed insanely to be satisfied

He groaned as his body cried out for blood again, he fought valiantly to fight of the thoughts. Each minute seemed like a day, every hour an eternity. He blinked once more, his eyes shining with tears at the monster he was steadily and gradually becoming, he knew it couldn't hold it back forever, but he didn't want the vampires to see their goals achieved so easily. He wasn't going to turn without a fight

A door creaked open, he crooked his head weakly around to see five figures step into the doorway, their jagged outlines making them look more menacing and powerful the he could have ever imagined. He saw the twisted smiles curling across their pale and ashen faces, the insane and monstrous glint in their eyes. He eyed them cautiously and saw how the blonde was carrying a pitcher

_No…not this again_

But as he quickly realised, this was very different. For starters one male cracked a fist across his head and in his daze another lifted his head upwards so it was upright, the remaining two males pinned his shoulders down with their lead weight strength. Then one, who had punched him, brutally pried his mouth open with his sick fingers. Dean gave a choke as the blonde approached him, smiling madly. She quickly tilted the pitcher and let the blood trickle rapidly into his open mouth, Dean tried to push his head forwards and close his mouth but couldn't, he struggled against all of their power helplessly as his mouth began to recognize the taste of blood. Then to finish of the procedure, one closed his mouth and gripped his lips down so he couldn't open it again, and held his nose as they forced him to swallow

His bodily instincts and functions took place before he could stop them, it impulsed him and made him swallow, the blood slid welcomingly down his readily awaiting dry throat. The blonde woman before him chuckled, her fangs pointing menacingly as she did, and then the effects began

He shuddered wildly at the unbelievable sense of pleasure he received, closing his eyes and cursing them in a whisper. The female blonde then raised the pitcher to his mouth once more, he stared at it and he couldn't help himself. Filled with shame he bent his head and began to drink the liquid his body had craved so much, and as he did the blood hit his stomach and the converting was finally over, the last and ending sequence over. As he drunk it, a flicker of evil momentarily settled in his eyes, something never seen before in those defiant diamonds of spirit and life. Something concentrated and dark…something _cruel_

From the darkness in the doorway the ringleader, Hayl, grinned evilly as he observed the turning… _At last_

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_One week later -_

Sam sat at the table; face forcefully buried into his cold shaking hands. He took a long breath and obliged himself to breathe, then exhaled as he tried to keep his body still and calm. Walker was sitting across from him at the end of the mahogany table, his eyes glittering as he watched the young man. He had let Sam stay here since the stranger told him he had nowhere else to go until he found his brother

They had been out at least nine times in the last week and found nothing due to the facts that they didn't have the faintest clues as to where they should have been looking and what they would do when they did find Dean. Every night they came back empty handed a portion of Sam's hope faded away into the shades of grey in the night. They had patrolled the woods with the torches, looking for any dead animals that vampires may have fed off. They found nothing, and in the shadows of the old trees Sam looked up at the silver moon, a white orb tossed amongst black cloudy seas. Dread was beginning to flow through his veins and a continuous rate, his only thoughts of Dean and what he could be going through, what could be happening to him

_What he may have become in the time Sam hadn't seen him_

Sam gripped a small coffee cup in front of him, and let the seductive aroma of caffeine rush through his sinuses with a sigh. For a few seconds the anxiety actually parted with his body, like wave, an out lash of water that was eventually sucked back inside him. He lifted the cup to his lips and sipped it with closed eyes, the hot beverage aided in the dampening of his parched throat. They had just been out again searching for his brother, and once again they had failed

He felt a tight hand rest on his shoulder "I'm going to bed, make sure you get some sleep too" Walker's familiar voice ordered him sternly "Stay alert too though, you know?"

And Sam nodded, not wanting to sleep at all. His sleep was restless and uncomfortable and in the hours he did sleep, they had been plagued by vivid dreams he could vaguely remember, like blurs and dashes of colour, speckles of light and voices. He occasionally brushed his memories with his finger tips, stretching out to the mentally as he fought to grasp them, but he always slipped and was back where he started. He swallowed another gulp of coffee and placed the emptied cup back on the table with a very quiet clink in the heavy silence

And watched drearily as a small amount of steam still rose up from inside with teary eyes.

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_All of the sudden he was thrust forward into one of his dream/premonitions. He couldn't feel the wind but it was picking up forgotten dust particles and ash, spinning it in miniature vortexes along the floor. His line of sight was rushing down a dark wooden hall, on the walls were metal tools, encrusted with dried scarlet blood, he swiveled down a hall, looking into a new room in which he could see at last. Candles were on long metal bars near the wall, not touched by the ravaging winds amazingly, dancing and curling in an orange series of movements, casting dim light on the center of the room._

_There was a circle, a ring of dark figures with golden outlines. The wind was battering their identical black coats, and tossing the three females hair wildly. They were all staring at something in the dark center_

_A male with shining grey eyes was facing Sam's direction, but rather staring at a figure in front of him with a determined and evil smirk. The figure before him had its head bowed, but Sam recognized the lean and sturdy figure almost instantly, eyes expanding in recognition and fear. His brother raised his head as Sam's point of view revolved in a semi circle before Dean's face_

_And Sam awoke as he stared terror stricken in Dean's face, smiling harshly with dark eyes and a set of pure white fangs_

"DEAN!" Sam roared in utter distress as he shot up from the bed almost identically to the way he had done two weeks before. The same sweat, the same way the blanket was entwined with his body, and the same petrified look glazing his eyes. The same way his heart pounded, the same way his blood felt like liquid metal, the same sickening sense of realization as it was only a dream

_Was it real?_

Walker peered around the doorway at stared concerned at Sam "You okay?"

"Fine" he muttered. He remembered how many times that rehearsal had been done between him and Dean, the gesture of sympathy and protection returned by a lie. He gulped and hanged his head

"You don't look okay…" He murmured "Sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

Dean surveyed the innocent and interested face of Walker with intense inspection, and then he sighed lowly and began to speak

"I'm a physic…I have…_dreams, _premonitions, and images of things that haven't happened…" He trailed off awkwardly, seeing the curious look in Walker's eyes

"So you had a dream?"

"Yes" He said shortly, deliberately not delving into too much detail of the subject right away. He gazed at the dark figure in the doorway and frown slightly at the thought of his dream again,

_Or his premonition_

"What…was it about" Said Walker, trying not to be intrusive. His eyes settled on the sweaty face of Sam who was picking his words very carefully

"I was somewhere…dark, a sort of warehouse…except there were knives and blades on the walls. In the window I could see the woods, and…when I got in there, in one room there was a ring, a group of vampires" he finished, carefully deciding not to share the treasured final details of his dream with Walker

To Sam's utter surprise and shock Walker let a long grin slide across his face slyly "Typical…"

"What?"

"What you described dear boy is the deserted slaughter house" He said with a triumphant beam "Makes sense those scavengers would live in a place where things are killed"

Sam observed the look on Walker's face, but still felt a small amount of dread seep in through the hope. What if every aspect and detail of his dream were true, what if his brother _was _a vampire. He gripped the soft blanket and tried to speak but choked on his words momentarily. What would he do? He knew he couldn't ever bring himself to kill his brother, it would be impossible

He shook off the thoughts quickly and shamefully, what was he doing thinking like this?

There was still a chance his dream was wrong, that Dean was alive and well. Walker watched him expectantly

"Get the guns ready" Sam muttered as he rose from the quilts "We're going tonight"

Walker nodded obediently and stormed off the down the hall. He didn't particularly accept the fact he was going into a cult of vampires, but the idea of shooting at them with his shot gun was a rather pleasant one. He jogged down the stairs quickly

Sam stared out of the window next to him, at the cloudy sky with not a star to be seen. A tear was finally admitted from his eye and rolled down his cheek, chin, neck and finally his chest

_Had he received his fangs yet?_

_Had he drank the blood of an innocent?_

_Had he forgotten all that was and succumbed to the curse?_

"Hold on Dean…I'm coming" Sam whispered promisingly to himself, and hoped to god that Dean would have faith in him, to come and save him from the vampires.

…

…

_What he didn't know was -_

_He was already too late for that_

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors note - **Reviews are aaaaaaaalways welcome! See the button just below this text, use it. Use it use it use it

Now

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	3. Relinquish

Dedicated to Kelly Downs, a sad girl in need of brain surgery. Ha, just joking, she's on the Haloperidol and she'll be fine. (Raises eyebrows), Nah she's awesome serious.

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow-**_

**Chapter 3**

**Relinquish **

**.-.**

**-**

Sam approached the large slaughter house, eyes pierced and always flickering across the hulking building for any signs of life. He was crouched on the snow encrusted ground in the pitch black; he noticed how the moonlight made the snow look almost fluorescent light blue, beautiful in the dread. In his hands he gripped a gun, made only for blasting vampires away; he darted up and pressed himself against one of the walls, the rickety door next to him. Walker took up next to the other side of the door, brandishing a shotgun viciously. He gave Sam an approving wink and eyed the door suspiciously

Sam raised his head upwards, he had remembered this feeling. It was the one feeling where your friends bring around a gory movie with about seven dramatic suspense scenes, and then you hear the eery long shrill whines of a violin as the naïve characters of the movie walk straight into danger for no apparent reason. He smirked to himself at the stupidity of this memory and imagined the countless occasions Dean laughed at him for it.

Now he was becoming that naïve character for Dean's very cause. Sam opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, and then with a quick nod they kicked down the door. He imagined the same sense of remembrance again, half expecting the faint eery block hits of a piano and the loud and shocking '_DUN DUN DUN'_

Sam let his eyes adjust to the even greater darkness inside. Shadows from the old wooden beams cast jagged slanted grey and black areas all around the slaughter house, bathing some random assorted objects in silver and blue. His eyes began to focus in the dimness, and he set his sight on a small silver panel like table in the center of the room.

Bound down by fiercely tied leather straps on his arms and legs, lying horizontally, slack and weak in a daze, was his brother, Dean. His eyes were closed, and Sam could see clearly the black rings around his eyes, the paleness of his face and the way his breaths quaked in his chest. He had no top, a pair of tight jeans and no shoes on his feet, his hair covered lightly in body sweat. He heard Walker step by his side and give a long cold sigh

"That's him, isn't it?"

Sam did not answer, he couldn't speak his words because he choked on them, but he cared not either. His eyes were set hard like concrete on his brother's limp and restrained form, barely breathing in the dark. Before he knew it, without observing any possible traps or signs of danger, he had ran to his brother's side and began to try and undo the straps

Dean lay there, teetering between conscious and unconscious, he could hear shuffling, feel some sort of pain release from the straps that were cutting into his wrists, and a human touch, soft and familiar. He half opened his eyes, and strained them faintly to see Sam, trying to slid his fingers under the straps and rip them. Dean gave a quiet moan and rolled his head to one side, shifting his weight uncomfortably as he felt the blood being but off from his ankle down

"Leave it" He whispered dryly, startled slightly at how his voice came out as an emotionless whisper. He closed his eyes tightly as another tremble quickened its pace up and down his spine. He felt Sam stop fumbling and a pair of eyes stare at him blankly. Dean struggled a little against the straps and gasped as they cut into his arms again, this time tearing the skin in a long slit, like a mouth, widening in a tongue curl of scarlet blood. Sam stared down at the blood dribbling from the arm closest to him then raised them back to Dean's face, utter horror and a demented sense of hope in Sam's eyes

"Where are the vampires?"

And to Sam's utter and shocked surprise Dean lifted his head back and began to laugh, smirking as it were a joke that tickled him humorously.

"Watching us…" He whispered in a small hiss, smiling as his eyes glinted with madness. And as he smiled Sam couldn't help but notice his newly acquired fangs, resting on his bottom lip absently, he stepped back, dropping his hand from when he touched his brother's skin as if it were tainted like poison

"You're a-"

"-Surprised?" Dean cut in, turning his head to him with an insane grin "Shocked, disturbed, _afraid_?" He laughed again, revealing his fans once again as his eyes gleamed with crazy fire

Walker took a spot behind him and shook his head

"He's insane, Sam"

"-No!" Sam half shouted "He's just delirious; we need to get these straps-"

"Let it go Sam" Dean murmured, lolling his head to face his brother again. "You're too late" He snickered and rubbed the points of his fangs with his tongue, grinning with a coy smile.

"No…Dean" Sam pleaded, tears beginning to brim in his twenty-three year old eyes like he used to do when he was six. His voice was pleading and breaking "No, I won't leave you"

Sam saw a part of the old Dean suddenly shatter through his conscious, a warning and distressed look passing over his eyes "Get out of here, leave me be…"

"No-"

"They'll kill you" Dean muttered, sorrow breaking through his voice inevitably "They've already done enough to me…I don't want to see you going through this either"

"I don't care!" Sam yelled as he began to fiddle with the straps again, not looking at his brother's face. "Walker help me…"

He was suddenly stopped as a door slowly creaked open, it wasn't a loud and surprising bang, no vampires leapt onto him and snapped his neck dead as he would have expected. He turned his head slowly as he heard Walker point a gun at a blonde woman standing in the doorway

The only noise now was Dean's labored breaths, ringing out into the pure silence. Sam kept on hearing him murmur '_get out' _in a breathless whisper, all sanity lost in his croaky voice. The blonde woman stared at him absently, her eyes dull and emotionless, Sam recognized her from his dream and watched her suspiciously and shocked. Walker gave a small grunt of loathing as he stared at her hard

She stepped forward, and Sam shifted him weight uncomfortably. He didn't let his gaze waver, he tried to appear intimidating and determined in her eyes, but her stern gaze was fearful…she stopped walking in her strut like way and focused on him coldly

"He's right you know…" She murmured, her fangs draping maliciously. "We _will _kill you if you don't leave"

Dean groaned and pulled against the straps desperately again, only succeeding in widening the cut on his arm. "He's one of us now"

"If you're so damn determined he's one of you, let him go" Sam hissed angrily, fury raging in his eyes. Dean had begun to whisper again '_No, no, no…_'

A long smile suddenly curved on her elegant features "Fine…"

Sam suppressed a cold shiver at the way her voice oozed with madness and insanity; he knew there would be a catch to this offer. He stood there, not feeling any safer from the barrels from Walker pointed at her face, and she easily undid the buckles with her long nails on his feet, and then proceeded to his arms. Sam kept gazing at her, a demented sense of curiosity and suspense as he watched. With a small _click_ all the buckles were undone, but Sam could hear the apparent frantic anxiety coming through his brother's breaths.

"There, he's free to do whatever he wishes. But now, in return, we get to kill you…and you _Imogen_" She snarled with large fangs, Walker remained rigid, his finger twitching over the trigger.

"No," Dean suddenly cut in "Put the straps back on, _let them go_" He murmured frantically and desperately, his breathing quickened as he awaited her cold response

Her insane grin became wider with utter satisfaction and pleasure "I won't kill them, if _you _get rid of them" She ushered quietly, watching the reaction on Dean's face as if it were an amazingly exciting movie.

_She was playing mind games, trying to see how far Dean would go_

Dean lay there, stiff and cold without moving, the blood from his wrists had now slowed completely, Sam could still see his fingers twitch in pure displeasure and a torn look crossing his eyes

"Leave, Sam" He told his brother icily and warningly. He had to do it, even though he longed to be with Sam again, he didn't want to have to risk his life over a petty selfish desire.

"No" Sam said forcefully

Dean opened his eyes weakly and pleadingly "Don't be so damn stubborn and fucking _go_" He ordered in an agitated tone. The blonde watched the two speak with growing interest, baring her fangs in a crazy smirk

"He doesn't seem to be leaving Dean…" She whispered teasingly, flexing her fingers eagerly, making a dreadful statement as she uncurled her bony fingers again

He ignored the way she had addressed him by his first name, held back the urge to call her what he thought she was "Go" Dean told Sam sharply and quickly, Sam noted the strange tone of panic hidden under his words and stared down

"Maybe we should go…" Walker ventured, still aiming the gun at the female vampire. "I'm sure there's more than one in here" He muttered, glancing up at the wooden beams above his head expectantly, hearing a small shuffle

"I'm not leaving here without Dean" Sam stated determinedly, gripping the gun he held so stiffly by his side harder

"THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Dean suddenly roared, shooting upwards and sitting up with an uncontrollable rage burning in his eyes, before Sam could retract in instinct, Dean's hand shot up from the loose buckles and a cold hand gripped his throat and pulled his head towards him brutally. Walker now didn't know who to aim at, pointing guns between the two frantically. Sam was now staring into his brother's eyes, terrified at the new cruel flicker glowing in them. He felt Dean's now suddenly jagged nails pierce and puncture the sides of his neck, and two thin trickles of blood began to run down his chest. He heard him whisper viciously -

"There is no _cure- _no way you can _help me-_ there is _nothing _you can do- NOTHING!" He roared again, his fangs snapping as his mouth moved.

There was a silence; Sam was still staring into the mad and insane eyes of his brother. Dean's chest was heaving furiously, his teeth bared in a threatening gesture. Sam felt a part of him slip away as he gazed into his brother's face, the same thoughts revolving around his head. His touch was freezing, yet it burnt him with its hatred. Sam felt a tear force itself from his eyes again, and slide down onto Dean's outstretched rigid arm

Dean stared down suddenly into his brother's teary face as if waking from a dream, eyes wide and horrified. He released his brother's throat and Sam fell backwards, clutching his neck in pure terror and emotional agony, he stared up in bewilderment at Dean, accusingly and innocently. Dean gazed down at his fingers coldly, his thumb and index finger layered in a coating of red blood, his brother's blood. He heard Anna give a long hearty laugh

"He's not your brother anymore, _Sam_"

Sam stared at Dean, who had his head bowed in pure shame and dismay, panting doggedly and in rasping breaths

Dean whispered

"_She's right_"

Sam staggered backwards, eyes wide in disbelief, now it was his turn to mutter uncontrollably "_No…_"

Walker began to pace backwards very slowly with him, still aiming at the two warningly.

"We're going" Imogen muttered coldly, facing the two anxiously, glancing upwards at the roof occasionally, with one hand he pulled Sam back with him, who was now frozen, his eyes on Dean

Anna grinned maliciously, lowering her head and facing them with insane eyes

"_Kill them" _She muttered

Figures fell down from the rafters gracefully as Dean shouted "NO!" They landed before the two hunters with hateful smiles, eyes glimmering with detest

Dean's eyes flickered over the group in utter panic, he thought quickly, realizing the only thing he could do. He bared his fangs then turned around and slapped Anna to the ground with new brutal force, she fell and slid backwards with a short cry of shock, blood sliding from her cheek.

"Fuck you" He whispered loathingly, and stood up off the table and began to sprint forwards, running as fast as he had ever done in his whole life, tears running down his face in anguish

The vampires approached the two, hissing with cruel smiles, Walker shot one backwards but the others didn't falter, laughing madly as they strode forwards

Then with a roar of anger Dean burst through them, his teeth bared in a hateful frown. He thrust his fist and knocked one down, leaving the others sprawled in shock

Sam didn't have time to look at him or even breathe, all he knew was one sturdy hand had gripped the front of his chest, and another Walker's t-shirt, and then Dean was pulling them along in the air with new strength, sprinting outside with heavy and powerful footfalls. Moonlight bathed them as Dean ran forward in panic; Sam could see the drying tears on his face, shining in the light of the stars.

Hayl stood silently in the second floor of the slaughter house near the window, watching them run with an unpleasant frown of anger and hostility. He turned and left the roof quickly, coat unfurling elegantly in the darkness

Dean whipped them both into the forest and quickly pushed them against the base of the tree, listening intently and eyes flickering around the shadowy trees. Walker clicked his gun and aimed it again at Dean, but without looking at Imogen, Sam placed hand on it and lowered it down, still staring into Dean's panic stricken eyes.

"Stay…still" Dean whispered, eying the surroundings coldly.

"Dean!" Sam began to exclaim hysterically, his chest rising and falling frantically "I thought you were-"

He stopped talking as a hand gripped his face, tightly and warningly, Sam stared into Dean's eyes.

"They won't follow you…they want me…" He whispered, his tears still gleaming. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Sam…" He said with agonizing pain laced in his voice, Sam stared up into his brother's face in horrible understanding. He was released from his brother's grasp for the second time that night, but this time Dean turned around and began to run away as fast as he could into the shadowy depths of the forest, silently and with more stamina than Sam had ever seen.

"DEAN, NO!" Sam shouted, standing up shakily as he did. His cries echoed into the empty woods despairingly, and then all was eerily silent in the night, not even a rustle of wind brushed the trees

He was gone

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Dean burst through the dew layered leaves of the bushes and out into the open darkness of a farmer's field. He fell onto his hands and knees into the frost covered, snow brushed grass, ignoring the way it numbed his hands. His tears fell freely for the first time in years, the first time he hadn't held them back in order to keep up his tough personality. He thrust his head back to the sky and let out a tortured yell, his fangs glinting silver in the pale moonlight. He began to sob hysterically, shivering in the cold and loneliness of the night. He shivered, his bare chest covered in frost and dew, if he wasn't _dead _already he was sure he could have died from hypothermia. He sobbed again staggeringly

"God, no…" he whispered chokingly, his eyes stinging with tears. He cursed himself, swore and wept until the tears would come no more. He looked up at the shadowy navy skies and then back down at the cow paddock despairingly and sighed in a mourning tone, his very breaths short and quaking.

He had never ever felt like this, it was the worst emotion he had ever come across. The one that would never stop eating away at him like a disease, something that would never kill him but always torture him. He had realized the only way to keep Sam safe…

Was to never go near him or see him again

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors note: **Short I know. Internet has been down for like, three days. Almost died, reduced to reading books (Wow, that's low, LOL, Nah just joking, books rock). So _very _sorry for the lateness of my update. Review me if you can be bothered to, Remember I love you all

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	4. Thirsty

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow-**_

**Chapter 4**

**Thirsty**

**.-.**

**-**

"I found him in the field Pa" Said the eighteen year old girl as she peered eagerly at her Dad. Her father hoisted the young man over his shoulder, face down, and then laid him on the bed gently, a small squeak of bed springs as he did

"Go get some hot water Crysilda" The father grunted as he observed the cold man wearily.

"My names _Chrissy_" She told him for the thousandth time, eyes rolled to the heavens. Her father ignored her and continued to survey Dean coldly

His unconscious face was deathly pale, and judging by the way his hand felt like ice he judged he's been lying in the snow for a good four hours. Plus he had no top or shoes on and just a thin pair of jeans, which was downright stupid in this season

Crysilda returned with a bucket of hot water and a cloth, her black hair in her face as she carefully stopped any from spilling. She laid it by the young mans bedside as her father dipped the cloth in and began to dab his forehead and chest.

The teenage girl stood there; staring at the man she had spotted that very night when she heard a long shout. His golden brown hair still had snowflakes scattered in it, and there were even some clinging to his eyes lashes. He looked calm and stable, but she didn't know anything medical, and decided to ask her father, her bright green eyes shining curiously

"Is he ok?"

"I think so" The father said, surveying the way his chest rose and fell mechanically and steadily. He dipped the green cloth into the bucket again and dripped some on his dew covered chest, beginning to dab again. He stopped suddenly, gazing downward as his fingers. Besides the facts he had splinters wedged inside them by the tens, there was a coating of blood on his fingertips-and from what he could see none of his body had been punctured.

There was a long silence as both of them thought in the darkness of the room, his daughter piped in and shattered the silence in the weirdest way -

"Isn't he _hot?_"

"Chrissy!" The father shot warningly

"Sorry Pa" She said instantly, smirking as she looked down at him.

"He's a stranger and for all we know could be a mass murderer or somethin'…"

She stared down at the peaceful and absent face and snorted to herself. _Yeah right…I mean look at that face, it looks like it had been carved by angels._ "Anything else I can do?" She murmured

"No Chrissy, why don't you fetch some break-"

He was cut off as suddenly the stranger sat up, knocking the farmer's hand back immediately. He was panting insanely, staring around in shock; he backed away against the bed head, eyes expanding in terror. Chrissy saw the way his lean body was positioned and smiled

"It's ok…" Her father began slowly

Dean stopped struggling backwards and let his eyes flicker between to two. Judging by the gruff beard and work coarsened fingers of the man, the pitchfork on the _barn _wall; he realized he was in a farm house. He stared up at the black haired young girl, who battered her eyes lashes with a beam

Dean looked away awkwardly and stared back at the 'who he presumed father' "Who are you…where am I?" He began to stutter a little as he relaxed

"You collapsed in our field, Chrissy here found you early this mornin' when she thought she heard a shout. I always tell her not to go out at that time a night" She muttered, shaking his head. Chrissy accompanied his exasperated comment with a rueful smile.

"So you're farmers?" He said lowly

"Yes"

He gave a relieved sigh and sank lower onto the bed, his head hung low as he breathed

"Mind tellin' me whatcha were doin' in our field?" The farmer said slowly, eying him with curious glances

"I'm…Dean, Dean W-…Dean Winters" He said slowly, picking his words with great caution. He decided not to state his real last name at the last minute, what good it did…they already knew his first name. He mentally cursed himself and continued to stare at them. It was still dark, quite dim, but there was an orange tint in the dark blue pastel sky outside, he stared at it anxiously through the window. His dark eyes stared outside, and in the very dark distance was the teal coloured wood mass of the forest, white tipped with snow, just like the grass. He shuddered when he looked at it, and the farmer mistook it from cold.

"You must be freezin'-" He ventured sympathetically "Why don't you take a hot bath…"

"That would be great…" Dean sad truthfully, the thought of hot water and clean skin was very tempting, since he'd been without any form of that for the last two weeks

"Chrissy go fill it up" he muttered, turning his head to her. Then he gave her a very stern 'Don't-do-_anything_-stupid' glance and returned his gaze to Dean.

"I'll try find you some clothes and some food" He said with a friendly smile

Dean nodded his head blankly

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Sam stared down at the ground of the forest, trying to search the ground for any footsteps what so ever. He irritatedly stepped forwards; annoyed slightly how Dean's heavy footfalls left not a trace

"From what I heard-" Walker said, sitting down and resting his back against a tree as the sun rose "-Your brother didn't _wanna _be found"

"I can help him"

"No…you can't" Walker muttered sternly "I dunno if you've ever dealt with vampires but there's no-"

"-Cure, I know" Sam muttered emotionlessly.

"Then why, if I may ask, are you looking for him"

"We can manage the curse; we can find a substitute for human blood…" He stammered. To be honest he hadn't thought about this in any minute detail actually, he just wanted his brother back, no matter what the cost

"No, it won't work. Cow blood, sheep blood, you name it…may work for a little while, but to _them, _human blood is far more tantalizing" He said icily, fiddling with his shotgun

"Dean can fight it"

"No, he can't. No one can, and I for one, hope he's not near anyone right now. Newly turned vampires need to drink at least one pint of blood every three days"

Sam turned to him with wide eyes "What!"

"It's true; I hope your brother is as strong as you presume, because from what I've seen the thirst is ruthless, it'll drive him crazy until he snaps" Walker raised his eyes from the shotgun to Sam's torn and upset eyes.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Sam croaked gently

"Find him…and politely release him" He muttered, returning his gaze to the shotgun in a cowardly motion.

"Kill him you mean" Sam said very slowly and coldly, his eyes settling on Walker, awaiting his voice.

"If you put it that way" Walker murmured, and the sun finally fully peaked over the horizon, dappling them in gold. The darkness left and all that appeared was a beautiful sunset, shining into Sam's eyes. He stared openly at it, and a tear left them

"Any hunter would want to die" Walker said quietly, letting his gun rest undisturbed in his lap. He looked up again at Sam, who was still gazing forwards. "I know I would"

Sam turned around and began to walk away from the sunset "I need some time alone, you stay here"

Walker watched the young man leave, his boots crunching on dry twigs and leaves. His figure blurred slightly under the branches and then disappeared into the sea of green and grey. Walker blinked blankly and stared upwards at the roof of the forest

"He'll get it soon" he murmured, and began to shine his precious shotgun again.

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_Dean blinked at Sam's previous words, looking away in the awkward silence. He didn't like the thought of having to kill his brother at all, even under the circumstances of possession._

"_Promise me" The drunken Sam begged him slightly_

_Dean raised his eyes to the heavens in sorrow, he opened his mouth and for a second he couldn't speak._

"_Okay…I promise"_

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"You just go in there and have your bath" Chrissy said, smiling as she opened the door. Dean rubbed the back of head a little, ignoring her hungry glance at his topless torso. Once he was sure her footsteps had left down the hall he let on hand rest on the wall, exasperated and torn. He fingered the layer of dirt and scratches on his skin sadly and slid down his jeans, letting them fall in a heap on the floor

He placed his hands on each side of the bath and slid in very slowly, giving a long sigh of relief as the hot water hit his skin in its glory and brilliance. The steam rose up past his face in furls of vapour as he closed his eyes, letting all but his head be consumed by the water. He reached out blindly and grasped some soap; he began to scrub the gritty layer of dirt of his arms and legs in a beautiful thick musky smell of lavender.

He lay there, consumed in getting all the dirt and dust of his skin. He then took on the daunting task of pulling out every splinter from his arms, torso and feet. Once all that was completed he slid down further, so his mouth was barely was just peeking above the surface.

For a few minutes he remained like that, no thought drifting by his mind, just a complete and utter blank silent. Then under the pleasantly warm water he rubbed his tongue on his fangs, and winced sadly. _The fucking bitches that they were…they ruined my life and shoved it in my face…_

_And my brother's_

He raised his head above the water, running a hand through his hair. He realized it was matted with dirt and other assorted pieces of soil and grime. He shuddered, grabbing a small grab of shampoo and spurting a small cream size _blob _into his palm absently. He rubbed it in his hair, shaking of the sickening urges as black rubbed off into his hands and trickled down his face. For at least twenty minutes he repeated the process of shampooing, then dumping his head under the water.

When he was done with all that, the water had gone a sick brownish-yellow. He stood up, now room temperature water dripping off his body. He reached down a pulled the plug, letting the sick mix swirl down the drain. It was when he was watching the liquid fall down the throat like drain his unbelievably longing thirst returned

He gasped a little as his throat became parched instantly, he gave a small _'Ugh' _like groan and tried to ignore it, grabbing a white towel and drying himself as it began to pang at him like a headache. He suddenly froze, his now amazingly sharper ears picking up a small shuffle of feet and a quick inhale of breath

He didn't turn his head, he pretended not to notice. He could picture him turning around, facing the now ajar door and staring into Chrissy's one eye, watching him dry himself intrusively. He didn't blame her really, she was out in the middle of nowhere with only her father, it was like an uncontrollable desire

_Like __his__ thirst_

He very casually made sure no part of his lower body was in her eyesight as he dried himself. He resisted the urge to very accidentally bump the door and block her view, but that would seem to _on-purpose_. She'd already seen his…_bottom half _anyway; he'd been unprotected by the towel for at least a minute while she had been standing there. He looked up at the roof and began to mouth words to himself to distract his thoughts

Now he nonchalantly turned around and walked towards the door, reaching for the brass handle without looking down.

He barely heard her slip down the hall like a shadow, hurriedly and frantically, but calm and well paced

_Oh yeah, she was good_

He smirked to himself in the darkness of his situation and opened the door entirely, staring down at the pair of clothes at its base.

He looked at his skin momentarily as he was getting changed, his skin was getting paler and paler, soon it would begin to look weird and suspicious to every day people.

_Then again he could tell everyone he was half albino_

He dried his hair once his clothes were on, and then he returned to the kitchen where the farmer was making breakfast out of eggs.

"So" he muttered without turning away from the pan "Where are you from?"

"Uhh…I'm visiting here with my brother" He lied rather unconvincingly.

The farmer could tell it was a lie straight away, but he decided not to push on the stranger, he didn't want to get sucked into anything bad.

There was a silence "Mind I…sit down for a second?" He asked, gritting his teeth as his tongue asked for blood again.

"Yeah that's fine"

Again, silence. One word swam around Dean's head annoyingly, _blood, blood, blood, blood…_

"Like eggs?" He asked emotionlessly

"Oh," Dean started rather embarrassed "I was actually gonna get out of your hair and leave-"

"-Nonsense, No one leaves here without a stomach full of grub" He turned around and smirked, a polite glint in his eyes

Dean looked at him, trying to return a smile, but he knew the vampire culture very well - eating human food lost its taste now completely, and resembled eating cardboard.

_Can't be that bad?_

"Eggs it is" he said with a false grin, his thirst still annoying him.

_Blood, blood, blood…_

Chrissy sat next to him without consent at the table as two fried eggs slid themselves in front of Dean, she watched him pick up the fork and swallow the white rubbery outside of the egg, trying not to touch it with his tongue

He forced it down his throat with great struggle, wouldn't look very polite if he hacked it back up…He felt the revolting taste stay in his mouth, like a disgusting curled jelly, writhing like a flabby snake in his mouth

He froze, his every muscle becoming stone as a hand rested on his leg. The egg slid down his throat and his stomach as his breathing stopped.

_Chrissy…_

_As her hand gently laid itself upon his leg, her wrist came in contact with his thigh. He could feel her pulse, steady like a drumbeat. Sweet blood, from her heart, rushing down her veins and all around her body,_

_Blood, blood, blood…_

_Don't touch her Dean_

_Blood, blood, blood…_

_He could feel her eyes settle on him, he could almost feel warm red blood slide ever so welcomingly down his throat…_

_Blood…Blood…Blood…_

Dean shot up from the table, pushing his chair back with the back of his legs, and knocking her hand off his leg, releasing him from the blood lusting trance. They both stared at him, shocked with wide eyes

"I…I'm sorry" He said shaking his head with his eyes closed

_Blood…_

"I need to go…" He ran out from the kitchen, down the hall and out of the house. He sprinted as hard as he could across the field, leaping energetically over bumps in the terrain. He sped through the grass like the wind before they even got to the front door, his hair whipping the wind as he ran like cheetah

They both watched his figure disappear into a small patch of bush at least a half kilometer away in front of their house and past their fields.

"What the…" The farmer murmured

Chrissy gave a very put out and angry look and returned inside, annoyed and irritated

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Perched in a tree, high above the woods was Hayl, eyes shining. He watched the Winchester brother speed out of sight, he spoke down to the others, standing below him expectantly, cold eyes raised up the tree

"Go talk to those two, and then hunt him down"

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors note:** This was a pretty pointless chapter, but still…Review me, even to insult me. I don't care, Lol.

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	5. Pursuit

**Warning: **F' Word Presence

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow-**_

**Chapter 5**

**Pursuit**

**.-.**

**-**

Sam and Walker broke through the woods at midday, having stalked and crept through almost every inch of the forest in the last daunting two hours they had founds absolutely nothing in the earthy ground. The sky was a cool grey, the sun hardly showing, and their boots snuffled against the now sludge like snow drearily. Now they were on the edge of a paddock, Sam had his hands shoved into a jacket pocket, he looked down absently, not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary, but of course he did

A mark in the ground, an indent and bump in the grass, the long strands of green had been pushed out in all directions and flattened from the center. Someone had fallen down here…and stopped. Sam walked forwards, eyes opening in strange realization as he saw two pairs of foot marks in the snowy green grass leading to the bump, then another two leaving it. He stared at it, calculating and analyzing every possibility in his mind. He recalled movies like this, archaeologists like _Indiana Jones _using their cunning wit to determine the answers, explorers or _hunters _inspecting animal tracks. He wasn't anything like that, he thought with almost a smirk, but it didn't take an idiot to figure this out

He suddenly got down on his hands and knees, being careful not to touch the prints as if they were made out of porcelain, ready to crack if handled to brusquely. He pressed his eyes to them, noting every detail cryptically. Walker watched him with twisted fascination

The larger set of footprints had became heavier on the way back

This meant the bump had been picked up

And presuming the bump was Dean…

"This way" Sam told Walker loudly as he pointed to the footprints rather triumphantly and proudly. Walker whipped his head to him and nodded, beginning to trek in the direction of the footprints quickly at a jog, His gun swinging rather carelessly. Sam followed quickly, dodging lumps in the field with rapid agility

The tracks lead to a house next to a chestnut barn. Sam felt a surge of intuition, warning, dread, _evil presence. _He stared at the dark windows, aware of the sudden winds now dancing eerily over the fields, rustling the grass with its invisible force. The gusts became stronger and rattled the _already open door_

Walker gave him a worried and concerned look, and then stepped forwards. Sam had the same feeling again, an even stronger and more desperate rush of anxiety and dread that made him take no regards for his own safety and rush inside the cozy house.

He ran down the halls, heart beating, and feet pounding inhumanely, he flicked his eyes into the living room to see an averaged aged man and a young girl bound and propped up next to each other's backs, bound and tied the same way Sam and Dean were, facing him with helpless wide eyes. The girl tried to scream through the gag. Walker burst into the room next to him as Sam ran to their aid

He first ripped off the fathers gag, then the girl's, and began to hack at the bonds with a pen knife.

"Who did this?"

"Strange men and woman!" The black haired girl exclaimed, terror etched in her features. "They asked for a man we took in, where he was…"

Sam stared at her blankly "What was his name?"

"Dean…Winters or something" She cried as he released her bonds, she flexed her hands as he took his place before her, grabbing her shoulders and piercing her with his eyes

"You're his brother, aren't you?" She said suddenly "I can tell by your face"

"Yes…" Sam smirked for a second, then returned to the subject with increased urgency in his voice "-Where did he go?"

"He ran towards town" She told him, her eyes looking around the room shakily as Walker began to untie the father "Who were those people?"

There was a long silence, no sounds by ravaging winds pushing themselves against the windows eagerly. Sam didn't lie to her

"Vampires"

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Sam made them both a coffee, ignoring the fierce winds rattling the shutters relentlessly. He found out the girl's name was Crysilda, preferably called 'Chrissy' though, the farmer was named William, and he owned the paddocks all around his house. Slowly, hands trembling as he sipped the brown liquid he told them his story

"Chrissy came rushin' in early one mornin' to tell me she'd found someone on the outskirts of our property" He said slowly, dark look crossed his eyes "I'd been findin' a couple of dead cows on my land for the last few weeks and wondered if maybe he had somethin' to with it." He looked at them, recalling his experience "He'd been lying in the snow for a good few hours, when I first saw him I thought he was dead-" Sam frowned "-But then I saw him breathin'…and I carried him inside"

"Then what?" Walker said as he stood behind them both

"He woke up-" Chrissy said softly, raising her eyes from the coffee, Sam noticed how her nails dug into the sides of the cup nervously "-He was freezing cold, shivering and everything. We offered him a bath, which he took, then we offered him breakfast…but all of the sudden he shot up and left" She said biting her bottom lip as she withheld the little bit about her flirty gesture

"He was only gone for about ten minutes when we heard a knock on the door" William continued, lowering his jade eyes as his face and features became shadowy "Chrissy went to answer it and all of the sudden I heard her scream…I went to the door with my baseball bat-there were three guys-I hit one over the head and he just stood there, as if he were made of stone. They tied us up and asked us where Dean was" William said as he shook his head "We told them straight away, not knowin' what was happenin'…"

"How long ago was this?" Sam shot quickly, his eyes gleaming with fretfulness

"About an hour and a half" Chrissy said as she looked at him "What's this all about?"

Sam stared at her intently, and she tried to read his features.

"Dean is a vampire" He said coldly, and it was the first time he had said it out loud. Come to terms with it, she saw both of their faces contort with horror and shock.

"Vampire" William muttered bluntly, obviously not believing a word, but Chrissy did

"A vampire? Then why didn't he-"

"But he's not like them…they're murderers." He whispered, eyes narrowed

There was a long daunting silence, filled only with Sam's dismay

"And you?" Chrissy asked fearlessly

"I just want my brother back" Sam muttered

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_I'm a Friggen fugitive_ Dean sniggered as he walked slowly through the small patch of bush land. He took a step and crunched on a series of dead leaves and twigs. The wind ravaged the forest, bending back trees with perfect ease. Letting the elastic thinner branches whip the air, mingling with the sounds of rushing water from a stream nearby. There wasn't as much foliage here as the woods, so he was quite open to the wind currents passing through. Leaves twirled by his feet as he walked in thought. Because he could see through the canopy this time, he could notice the steadily and gradual darkening of the sky.

He stopped walking for a moment, after having heard a small swing of air. It wasn't like a smooth rushing through the trees; it was more like a _body _cutting forwards. He stood there, eyes flickering and surveying the forest

_Crunch _went the leaves somewhere behind him. He whipped his head around and saw nothing in the blur of tree trunks. He slid behind his own tree trunk, pressing his neck against it, staring at how widely and far the branches were spread. It was only about a meter between each once; they were twisted and knotty, making good foot supports and places to grab

_He could manage that easy_

With new found agility and speed he grasped a branch and pulled himself up, then he leapt to the next, steadily climbing the ladder upwards silently. Taking a perfect view of the small clearing below him he peered downwards, one arm resting on the branch above his head. He sat there, cold eyes watching the clearing from his safe and secure spot in the trees, for a few minutes he remained stone still and rigid. The icy cold wind sent gusts and waves towards him, breaking upon his skin in lashes of cold. The sky finally went pitch black, and all was silent

Then with shock he realised how well he could see in the dark, he could see outlines of objects clearly, when in normal times everything would have been an unfaltering black. He narrowed his eyes in deep concentration, scowering the ground with his piercing eyes

Someone slowly stepped in the clearing

Dean observed quietly, breath held in his chest. He walked…well more of a _strut_, sophisticatedly. Dean couldn't even hear his footfalls they were so soft, he had a black cloak trailing down to the back of his legs, a ruff of rugged black hair and a sturdy lean body that resembled his own. Dean sat there, crouched on the branch and staring at the figure, which had now stopped. He could see thin hands, bearing fingerless black gloves, curl into a fist. Dean watch in utter surprise as the figure turned his way, and raised a pair of glowing gray eyes to him. He couldn't tell if that was a satisfied or an angered look in those eyes; all he knew was something black and slim swung down from the branch above him and kicked him in the face. There was the salty taste of blood and pain as his lip was pushed brutally into his teeth and jaw, then he was falling from the tree to what normally would have been a painful death. Either by spinal injury or a broken neck

As if suddenly controlled by a demented second instinct, Dean uncurled just before he hit the ground. He landed on his feet, and felt not a single buckle in his knees, not a rattle of his bones. Just warm blood as it fell down his chin

_Blood, blood, blood…_

Dean raised a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, ignoring his dry throat as he saw the familiar ten figures slid down from the trees in the pitch black. The moon peeked out from behind a cloud and bathed them all instantly in white, he could see their fangs bared and unpleasant dirty looks, their identical black cloaks. Their _trademark_

Dean curled his hands into a fist with hatred, the vampires gave him a hateful grin but they were cut off a smooth talking voice. Calm and almost kind sounding -

"Don't touch him"

Dean's eyes flickered to the same elegant male figure stepping into the circle the vampires had made. He wondered if that was a fighting strategy for vampires; get them in a circle so they can't run.

_Not that he intended to run, he wanted to kill every last fucking one of them._

The male smiled "Hello again Dean, I don't think we got to _properly _meet. My name is Hayl, and this is my clan" Dean realised that his _kind_ natured voice was completely false, just hiding a long layer of poison and evil underneath

Dean didn't speak; he just faced the vampire expectantly. He gritted his teeth in pure anger, he considered lashing out at them. What could they do about it? He was '_one of them now_'…they wanted him to be a vampire and here he was, ready to smack the living _shit _out of them.

No one spoke, all eyes were on Dean

"We want you to come back with us Dean"

"That ain't gonna _happen_" Dean told them without any debate, his voice a very slow whisper as he emphasized hatred and loathing with ever word, syllable, _breath_

Hayl shook his head, pale eyes gleaming "Why do you run from us so Dean? Where will you go now you are a vampire? Your brother tries to find you so _valiantly_, but what can he do for you?"

Dean didn't speak, but let his fangs bare in territorial anger

"Don't you see this is a better _life?_" he asked him, waving his arm at his pack "We live by our own rules, unbreakable taboos and guidelines to our lives. We have a sense of _order_, peace and justice"

"_And murder_" Dean hissed

"You eat cows don't you? Sheep, pig, chicken, duck, fish? There is no difference Dean, and why should you run from us?" he smirked "There is no running from it; your thirst will build up over time, and who knows? You may even kill someone you love, someone you cherish, like your brother"

Silence…

"If you come with us we will let him live, forget about him entirely. But if you do not, we will kill him Dean, and slowly…" he added with a smile. The same poison underneath his voice, a cyanide, a tainted voice that oozed with arsenic. Like a sweet smelling poison, like some sort of killer perfume

"You evil _bastard_, you fucking _touch him_, and I wont kill you, I'll make sure you die…_slowly_"

"I'm afraid that threat means nothing to me Dean" he said carelessly, and turned his back on Dean, facing the sky with his horribly empty eyes. "I have been a vampire for a _long _time…I don't fear _you_ or anyone"

The other vampires were still standing like sentinels, eyes dull as they stared forward.

"The thirst will kill people innocent people, people you _love_" He taunted "Come with us, and we will teach you to control it"

Then Dean was left to judge his position. Hayl, with his evil words and manipulating grins, was right. He could feel it building up, like water on the edge of a damn wall, lapping over in outbursts and pangs of longing. When that wall fell he knew there would be nothing else he could do, nothing to fight the uncontrollable desire as it took control. Hayl with his cruel and persuasive smooth voice was horribly right; the damn wall was crumbling and buckling over the weight of the thirst.

_The damn wall was his __mind_

Dean stared forward; a tear forced itself from his eye, running down his face in a trail of glimmering silver. He hung his head, and gave a short hiccup-like gasp of defeat

He felt two hands grab his shoulders, and force him to walk forwards into the shadows. Dean gritted his teeth, his _fangs_, and raised his eyes lowly to Hayl with detest and despise. Hayl just grinned enthusiastically and cruelly

"Don't take it so bad, because of you your brother will _live_"

Dean snarled angrily and lowered his head again.

_Do it for Sam_, he told himself over and over again.

More tears…

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_Dean spun the wheel of the car around the corner brutally, making Sam jump at the long whining screech of wheels rubbing against tar. Then song Slade - 'Come on Feel the Noise' was on so loud that Sam's ears were pulsating along with hearty vibrations in the shaking frame of the car. Another corner and Sam shouted in protest, his eyes wide as he stared down at the cold road. He almost felt if blood was going to start dribbling down the back of his head for the amount of time his head had lurched forward then collided with the back of the chair_

"_You gonna kill us!" Sam yelled as the car sped forwards in long curls of black smoke, his heart raced at a thousand miles per hour in his ears. It reminded him of when he was climbing that old oak tree when he was little and Dean had raced up in a matter of mere minutes, then the branch cracked and Sam had clung onto the tree for dear life at the shock, the only sounds his heart and Dean's laughter_

_Dean grinned and laughed "Take it easy __Samantha__, I'll never letcha die"_

_Never…_

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors note: **No note this time. Notes are boring

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	6. Traces

**Warning: **F' Word Presence

Again…

(Stupid Grins)

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow-**_

**Chapter 6**

**Traces**

**.-.**

**-**

"Drink Deep" Anna whispered, her eyes glinting with a sickly infuriating satisfaction. Dean caught the small canteen in his hands. He couldn't see through it but he knew what was inside, he could hear it swish thickly. She turned and left him alone in his room, but this time he wasn't chained to a table. He was in an arm chair, staring at an annoying black and white TV show which he had no interest in what so ever. It casted white and grey all over the small room filled it with irritating buzzing as the channels cracked. He made out it probably that little guy with the mini moustache, Charley whatever it was

He picked up the remote with shaking hands and turned off the TV, exhaling slowly in the now beautiful silence.

He felt sick, not just 'Hmm my stomach is upset' sick, it was more of churning in his stomach that made him afraid if he _did _vomit he was going to cough up his vital organs in a pool of blood

_Blood, blood, blood…_

Sitting in his hands, ready to drink. No guilt of killing anyone, no guilt of watching someone die by your hands. Like when you go to Burger King and order a bacon and beef burger, you don't expect them to lead you outback to a cow and a pig and hand you a knife. No…it was prepared for you without a word, not messy, no effort required. Just…_right there_

He turned the canteen in his hands. _Swish, swish_

It was against all his moral values and humane values to unscrew that canteen and drink it. Everything he ever fought for, believed in, believed in fighting for

But he did it anyway, ignoring the shame and judgment that was trying to drown him. He decided to drown himself in _blood _instead

Lifting his head upwards along with the canteen, he pressed the edges to his lips…_hard_, as to make sure he didn't spill a drop. He could picture the heavy red liquid begin to empty from the bottle as he swallowed it. Immense relief, all worry becoming light as a feather. An almost _giddy _feeling washing over him as it splashed through his teeth and down his throat, like a starving animal

_(Ever so welcomingly)_

And he wept, wept in the arm chair with shame and anguish at what he had become eyes stinging with tears.

_They had kept him away from Sam, but in his own wishes. Dean didn't want to have to see Sam, and risk his life. Pressed behind a tree he heard them meet, heard the click of a rifle as that man Sam was with aimed his shotgun at Hayl and Anna_

_He had heard their voices, speaking triumphantly and coldly at the exact same time in the forest_

"_He's agreed to come with us" They whispered, he could picture their fangs sliding out from their bottom lips, cloaks bristling in the gentle air of the night. There was a long silence, Dean forced back the urge to cry out and listened intently_

"_No-He would have never…" He heard Sam's desperate voice accuse them_

"_Under the condition we don't kill __you__" Hayl explained, Dean could still picture the wide grin. He could almost see Sam's eyes widen in understanding and his breathing stop in shock_

"_I suggest you leave __now__ before we turn on our offer" They hissed_

_A long pause, quick running footsteps and then a cold silence. Dean could feel his eyes sting, partially because of the wind hitting it like an onslaught of knives, but mostly because of the pain. He knew it when he left Sam there, knew it when he left him propped against the trunk heart broken and bewildered. It tore him apart to run away from him, to leave him there. He knew it_

_The only way…_

_To keep him breathing…_

_To keep him carrying on the hunt for those __bastards…_

_Was to stay away from him_

_For the rest of his life…_

_And his death…_

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Sam fell into Walker's chair, his eyes wide and frozen. He had to actually send messages to his brain to make himself breathe; it gave him something to concentrate on really. Something to save him from the anguish

_Brrrreeeeeeeeathe in…_

_Brrrreeeeeeeeathe out…_

Walker closed the door, laying his gun down forgotten on the couch; he turned to Sam with empathy and sad woeful eyes. His hands were limp by side, but Sam saw how they tightened into balls, his knuckles going white

"I'm sorry Sam, I truly, truly am"

"It's not your fault" Sam managed to whisper emotionlessly, gripping the arms of the chair in pure fury and fear. Even though he _knew _Imogen had said it in regards to being sorry _for _him, not sorry for any act he committed, it was just something everyone said. He smirked at the thought then without warning he began to tremble quickly, a steady pace that built up into a frenzy

"Sam?" Walker exclaimed as he rushed forwards, and just in time as he outstretched both arms to catch Sam, who had collapsed forwards, shaking violently. Walker's arms, fitted underneath Sam's arm pits propped him backwards onto the chair. He was trembling hard, brutally and savagely, unconscious and pale

A few thoughts went through Imogen's head in faint panic '_Shock, exhaustion, Hypothermia?'_

_Heartbreak?_

Fetching a blanket, he tossed it over the trembling Sam and rested a pillow behind his shuddering head. He could see the young man's eyes twitch and his lips murmur unheard words in his dreams. So Walker stayed in that room all night, he barely even knew the boy, but was still concerned

He shook his head and wondered how he got sucked into this, and slowly wondered when it would all be over. He sipped a coffee and stared out of the window in a very deep stupor of thought

Those boys were _really _attached to each other

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_He could see Dean's face, raised upwards, a series of tears running down his cheeks, shining brightly. His ruffled hair looked more rugged, and his face ravaged with exhaustion and pain. He let out a long unearthly shout, filled with despair and agony, emotional anguish and distress, his jagged fangs reaching upwards coldly. He had seen this look maybe twice before, but only when something so emotionally dramatizing happened it severed him and scarred him internally_

_The look he had only seen when someone died._

_Dean's arms were clutching onto something, since he was silhouetted against a pale run of moonlight Sam couldn't make out what it was. Couldn't see its outline properly_

_Dean lowered his head to the form, tears still falling. He stared at it; he could see Dean crumble from the inside, his eyes still spilling gem like tears. He then bowed his head into the dark figure and embraced it tightly, resting his head on the figures shoulder with a choking sob_

_Shadows, locked together limply_

Sam rose from the firm arm chair and screamed long and loud. He knew he dreamed something bad, but didn't remember

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Dean lay, sprawled on the dark musky scarlet couch in the dark cold room of the deserted slaughter house. Orange and red rays were seeping in through the curtains slowly; Dean opened one eye lazily and got up to close them. He did so, pulling the thick material with his fingers and blocking off the ocean of light. He turned around and kicked something as he walked, it rolled away and he looked down at it blankly

The canteen

He bent down and reached over to it, picked it up and inspected it with his hands. Rubbing his fingers over the smooth surface, still able to pick up the scent of coppery and salty blood inside

Then with a shout he threw it against the wall as hard as he could, make an unpleasant dent and series of cracks in the creamy plaster. It fell and rolled away again absently, and before he could kick it again there was a knock at the door

Dean swung it open, loathing written on his face like pages of a book. He liked to make it unmistakably obvious, made sure to make some of the vampire's times with him unpleasant. It was Anna, blonde hair falling down the front of her chest

"_What?_" He spat, injecting his voice with such a cold icy layer of tone it could freeze hot liquid metal. He made sure she could hear the apparent hate, and he didn't care if it infuriated her, actually it would make him _smile _if she got angry. If she was angry she was _upset_, if was upset she was in some very low form of distress of pain, low but still pain. Her pain made him smile

She just smirked with her demented sense of pleasure, maddening eyes shining. There was a craziness in that grin, but he saw something else in it as well, something that really disturbed him. He saw conscious evil in it - a mental demon capering behind her eyes. It was hard to imagine she was once a normal person, a _job - a family_…

"Just a _wake up _call" She said, waking him from his rambling thoughts with her smiting answer.

Dean stared at her blankly "Giving everyone a _wake up _call?"

"Yes"

"Well here-let me make it _easier _for you" Dean whispered, and pulling the door handle as hard he could he slammed it in her face, letting a horribly loud BANG echo outwards around the whole facility. Each and every vampire shot up from his or her chair, looking around wildly in shock

Anna's hair blew in the gust of wind and she stared at the door angrily

"Asshole"

Dean returned to the arm chair, resting his head on his own shoulder. And he couldn't help but repress a thought of worry for Sam, a thought of pure _loneliness_. He wanted his brother's presence, wanted to tease him, annoy him, and torture him with his wise ass antics. But he knew he couldn't cling onto those memories…there was no way in _hell _they were ever gonna be like that again. Not since he had made a pact to never see Sam again under the penalty of his brother's death, and the fact Dean was a vampire, which could make conversation very uneasy

Dean narrowed his eyes as he thought of Hayl and his fucking _clan_

He was going to kill Hayl…

…

One day

"Wait…" He murmured quietly to himself as he blinked at the sunny window

He snorted, he was speaking to himself

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"Why the _fuck _are we keeping him here!" Anna exclaimed angrily as she burst into Hayl quarters, facing him determinedly. _No, she would not cower like a dog under her master's wrath_. He turned to her and to her surprise he snickered at her ignorance. Her chest rose and fell, heaving now like she'd run a race. She didn't at all care if she looked like an idiot, or silly or distasting, not a single ounce of _caring _at all.

"I know he seems arrogant and feisty now, but he will calm after time" he said, she almost expected him to wave his hand at his petty interpretations of her problems. Fire bubbled up inside her

"Oh yeah!" She half shouted, stepping towards him with pure fury "What makes you think that!"

He smiled gently and calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning towards her in an icy and evil whisper

"Because every time he drinks blood, love for everything in his past life slips away until there is nothing left. The reality of his situation will sink in, and he will become part of the clan, just like me or you"

"No…it will not work, he's the most stubborn, smart ass, arrogant _jerk_ I have ever met. He won't bend to it" She stated, folding her arms when she made that very bold statement. Hayl blinked at her, decided not to mention her rough resemblance to a child

"Have faith in me Anna" he said releasing her roughly, his gray eyes focusing on her fast breathing face. "Remember what trouble we had when I turned you?"

She looked at him "No, I don't"

"See…I told you" And a cruel grin uncurled over his face

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors note: **Comments? Anyone? Puurhleeeeeeease…

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	7. Descend

**Warning: **F' Word Presence

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow-**_

**Chapter 7**

**Descend**

**.-.**

**-**

Again was the teetering between unconscious and conscious sections of his mind, crossing the lines between them as if they weren't there. Dreams and reality began to mingle into each other like colours on a paint set, seeping thickly in curls of each other. He lay there, facing the roof just like he had when he was bound to the table. But this time he chose to lie there, to be stiff and rigid and not move. To be empty by his own wishes. Sickly sweet sense of déjà vu, memories fading and reappearing in their apparent vagueness and blurs, thoughts that melted away into nothing again. Don't think, it brings back the pain, the pain the codeine or drugs won't take away no more. The pain you can't numb, just lie there and move only when you have to. The occasional blink and breathing the stuffy air that crept into your lungs

_(Ever so UNWELCOMINGLY)_

with their mangled and demented smell of dust and untouched particles, reminded him of the used bed sheets in a hotel. Except he was on the same ugly thick couch he had been on for days, maybe weeks, he couldn't tell, his legs bending up on the farthest arm then dangling of the end, one arm brushing against the carpet and the other resting on his chest. They were driving him insane, his instincts and senses were all numbed and dulled away by something, like chalk being rubbed into blackboard, still there but smudged and contorted. Eyes ever wide, unblinking not moving, don't move, don't let them _see _you move

Just be the stubborn you, you that you are. Blink once, because your body makes you, blink once because you have to. Breathe because you have to, because when you don't it makes you gasp. Makes you seem alive, makes you seem like you're moving. Stop rubbing you're heavy tongue on those _damn _fangs Dean, they aren't gonna leave. But you ain't gonna cry, not no more. Not ever again

Don't give them the pleasure

Just drink and lie

And pray to die

Your barely hear anything anymore, you still see but it doesn't register. You can't feel cold, or warm, or anything sensation now unless your twisted mind begins to make it up, begins to substitute those empty blocks in your head with things that aren't real. You can still smell that _damn _stuffy air reaching inside you and clawing at your lungs like a cat on a scratching post, doing it for the fun of it. Don't smile, don't frown, don't laugh, don't cry, and don't _move_

Just drink and lie

_And pray to Friggen god you die_

You barely hear them come in now do you Dean? No…maybe your dull ears pick up a scraping of feet as you lie there, determined and angry. Trying to plot their demise with your _darkening _mind, they thrust blood into your limp hands. You think they're eying you suspiciously, which they are, waiting for you to snap at them with your quick wit. But Dean's not here right now, _please leave a message._ They just walk off, and leave you there to watch the roof darken and light up with the cycles of the sun. You think it's maybe been four days now, but it could have been longer. You could have blacked out again and ebbed away into the nothingness, maybe you're dreaming _everything_. Maybe you're hallucinating lying on the couch while you're lying on the couch. Don't laugh at that, don't let them see you move. Slowly, be careful they don't see or hear you, raise it your lips, gulp down the red brew, then let it fall from your fingers. Suck in some air, some disgustingly revolting _putrid DECAYING AIR_

You drink

You lie

You pray so hard, that you will _die_

Trailing off into darkness again are we? Yes that's it Dean, just let the darkness claim you so _easily_. You lost all your hope now, haven't you? Yes…you have, just descending and spiraling down through they grey and into the pit of black. No sound or noise, no sight, no smell suddenly, no touch, only the taste of blood. That's all that remains now, you and _your precious blood_. They hand it to you like dog food to a dying canine, keeping you alive because you're like a pet to them. Something they feed and ignore. Blood is all you live for; all you can live for now, you lie there all day. That's all you look forward to and wait for, that's all you hate and dread for, its sweet poison. Sweet beautiful elegant poison that you crave and despise, you _fucking lunatic_

They'll hear you

_Don't…_

…

You drink

You cry

All you wish is that you will die

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"So where do you plan to go?"

"I don't know…anywhere I guess" Sam murmured quietly. "I remember we left the car in town, I'll go pick that up and decide what I'll do from there"

"Well whenever you want to come here, you're always welcome in my house"

"I'll remember that" Dean said with a short smile "I guess its goodbye then?"

"Yes, it is"

They both reached out awkwardly and shook hands tightly.

"Thanks for everything"

"Don't mention it"

Sam stared at him, the man's smiling face. He had been so friendly and polite to a stranger he had never met. Sam grinned a little and then turned to leave, opening the door and shutting it as he began to walk down a gravelly grit road. All he carried was a few assorted notes Walker had pressed so hardly to give him, a spare change of clothes and a sandwich in a bag in his hand. He stepped down the road, the now golden sky gleaming beautifully

Another step, a sudden surge of dread. He slowed, eyeing his feet a little, He froze entirely, foot still raised as his eyes closed. He put his foot down and felt the surge of darkness and despair, but it wasn't his. He searched it, feeling it with a small sense of empathy. It had its own special signature engraved in it. Taking a far longer step and bracing himself, a wave of dismay and emotional anguish coursed through him like electricity, not his emotions, someone else's

He felt its own personality, its attitude. The attributes he knew so well

It was Dean. Every time he walked further away from Dean, his subconscious was calling out to him without him even knowing. His own distress call

He stood there, his thought rushing around like a wildfire, and at the strangeness of the demented premonition he was having

_Something was clearly, deathly wrong_

Sam whipped his head around, facing those dark dreadful woods he had expected never to see again. His whole story so far had revolved around those _damn _woods, sitting in the distance. Away from the green pastures he stood next to, and away from the sun, into the shadow.

For a second he stood their, torn between two paths. He could risk his own life, trying vaguely to reach his brother, or he could take the gravelly dirt road into town and forget Dean for his own safety

_How can you even __pause_ _to think about that?_

He instantly turned back to the woods without a second thought, shouting at the top of his voice as he ran "WALKER!"

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

He won't come Dean, you poor delusional insane hopeless. You asked him to go, you asked him to forget, to never think of you ever again. To leave you for his own safety, he won't come back. Any why would you want him to? He wouldn't do anything…he could hold your hand and tell you everything would be alright. But alas, that would be a _lie_, nothing would be okay. You would still crave your poison every day, endangering his life. The vampires would kill him anyway as soon as he approached, why would you jeopardize him? Why would you want him to come?

_So he can kill me_

…

Dean's eyes flickered wide as he broke free of his trance, his heart suddenly racing at a thousand miles an hour. He sat up, cold sick sweat blanketing him icily. He licked his teeth with his tongue again, feeling the familiar pair of bumps of his fangs

_What? You thought they would have left?_

"I'm…_insane_…" he began to murmur, his voice breaking "_In-fucking-sane_"

He wept again

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"Hayl he's going _mental_, I can hear him talk to himself" Anna said, shaking her head in her hands as he stood by his window.

"Then I propose a test, to see what he's capable off. Should jerk him out of his _self pity" _He muttered coldly

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

So forced himself to remain sitting up, to remain moving at doing something with his hands. He forced himself to keep a steady train of thought, songs, TV shows, movies, cars, things he enjoyed to dawdle on with his mind. He traced letters and drawing onto his legs as he sat, his eyes focused on his feet determinedly. Everything to try and stop his mind from creeping over the line between sanity again, he began to hum music to himself and try to ignore thinking about his situation. He was interrupted when Anna opened the door, smiling deviously

"Come with me, _now_"

He turned his head to her, letting a furious hatred burn in his eyes. It looked as if wanted to burn a hole through her head, which would by nice. Maybe douse her in petrol, make her drink it, then make her swallow a wad full of burning paper and listening to her scream like beautiful music

_Yeah, that would be __nice_

He staggered upwards, and followed her from the room. _Walkies_ for their pet, he thought to himself loathingly.

They came to a freezing room for the meat; by now the air control had been dead for years. All that was now was a silver room, one air vent in the top corner, big enough for a squirrel to squeeze through. Dead cows had been stored in here for years. Dean shuddered, she opened the door and suddenly shoved him inside, he didn't struggle or make any attempt or effort to stop her shove, and he just did what he was told. Maybe this was some form of _solitary confinement_

He realised with pure horror though, it wasn't, as another two vampires led a struggling black haired eighteen year old girl into the room, throwing her forwards onto her knees with a pitiful scream.

It was Chrissy

The door slammed as Dean ran towards it, a thick _slam _as it slid to a close, shining in eery silver. He heard Anna snicker from behind it and give a hearty shout

_You want blood from now on! Then you kill for it! _Then he heard her walk away, laughing horribly and insanely as she did

Dean's eyes widened and he smashed his hand into the wall, leaving an unpleasant dent in the metal, and a large black swelling in his hand. He rested his hands against it and slid down a little, panting as he hung his head

Then he could hear Chrissy, her chest heaving in shock, whimpering and sobbing. He turned his head to her, and could see the cold fear in her watery eyes

"Chrissy-" He said reaching out to her

"-DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, she struggled backwards on her palms, still facing him with wide eyes. Her top and jeans were torn and covered in khaki dirt and twigs, like she'd been dragged through a forest. Which she probably had, conscious or unconscious Dean didn't know. He narrowed his eyes in confusion

"I know what you _are_" She whispered as tears fell down her face. Dean watched her sadly, a flicker of humiliation crossing his eyes.

"How?" He muttered as he turned away from her, not facing her betrayed eyes

"Your _brother _told me, right after those _vampires _came looking for you and almost killed us!" She shouted accusingly, more of a shriek

"I'm sorry I got you pulled into this"

"Yeah…well…you should be!" She cried as tears began to fall freely from her dull emerald eyes. Her messy and stringy hair falling down her cheeks

So now he was locked in a room with an innocent eighteen year old girl, and they weren't going to let him out until he killed her. He stepped back, looking around the room for anyway they could be watching him, and found nothing. There was a thick glass window on the front of the door; they would probably just look through there to see when he was _done with her_.

He gave an exasperated sigh, and leant back against the door, sliding down into a sitting position as he did. Chrissy and Dean were still facing each other awkwardly as he did. Tears were still spilling from her eyes like Niagara Falls; Dean let his eyes slide away from her face, away from her tattered clothes and pitiful state of body

"I'm going to die in here aren't I?" She whispered chokingly

Dean didn't answer

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors note:** Sort of a _poetic _start to the chapter really, my kind of thing. Thought I'd throw it in to see how it turned out, weird in my opinion, but I don't want to _ramble_. Review me

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	8. Sickly Sweet

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Warning:** F' Word Presence

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow -**_

**Chapter 8**

**Sickly Sweet**

**.-.**

**-**

_Blood, Blood, Blood…_

_Pull yourself together Dean; it's only been two hours._

_Two hours staring at each other and waiting for one to say something, to break the sounds of dying sobs and steady breaths. __Your__ steady breaths, your __hungry__ breaths…You can see the tears drying on her face. You can tell she's beginning to understand what you're gonna do, accept she's going to die in here and no one's gonna come rescue her. Maybe you shouldn't prolong her worry and anxiety, maybe you should end it here…_

_No…don't think like that. This is just a test; to see how long you can last, don't touch her._

_She's looking at you in a stone hard gaze, an innocent accusing gaze that won't let you touch her for wrack of guilt. She's good, __oh yeah, she's good.__ She can make the thirst wait with her stare; she's holding you off without lifting a finger, keeping you pressed against the wall like she has a stick of fire, warding you off with those dull emerald eyes_

_But she's scared. She's trembling, she can't do it forever. She'll break_

_Then so will you, Dean_

_You insane __bastard_

He realised now that he _was_ going insane. The thirst was slowly but surely driving him there, if he resisted it, it deteriorated his mind with its panging. If he drank, he made something else inside him _stronger_. Something he'd been holding back so valiantly, something he was afraid of. He tied it up in mental tethers, but they were breaking, they were driving him mad. He was speaking to himself, becoming lost in his own memories and thoughts…

_Dean had almost died, what was it… he couldn't count. Heart problems, comatose, other assorted things he'd got __sucked__ into along the way. All these freaks he'd come along and laid waste to, almost got killed along the way. Mind controlling physics, stealing his car and trying to make himself drive a bullet into his own brain with their sick demented power, all the whole time he'd pitied people like that. And now he'd become one, someone who lived on the killing off others._

_Ha. He remembered that, how easily he had made Dean place the gun under his chin and almost pull the trigger. For a second he was scared the gunshot he heard was his own, now he wished that __asshole__ finished it, killed him right there._

Dean had his hands clasped together, head down in his knees. He stayed still for the sake of it, resisting the urge to look back up at her. He kept his eyes still like concrete, perfectly unwavering. He smirked at himself as he realised he was doing a good job, but he didn't let her see his fangs. He could still feel her staring, waving the stick of fire menacingly. Breathe out again…

Long, long,_ long_ silences…queer intervals of quiet, no noise, not a sound to be heard-

"Can you show me them?" She suddenly muttered, breaking the silence as she asked her very _random _question. Dean raised his head and stared at her disbelievingly, as if she could read his mind

"What?"

"Vampires have _fangs_…right? I…want to see them" She finished rather bluntly, piercing him with her eyes.

Dean kept staring, and didn't say a word. His pale eyes surveyed her wearily as if she were insane, she'd only been in a confined space for a little while, but maybe she was claustrophobic or something. Like _really _claustrophobic,

"Please?"

He eyed her very suspiciously and sat there in that awkward silence for a few seconds, debating whether or not to complete the task she asked for. He groaned, and opened his mouth wide in her clear view

For a second she stared at them blankly

"Can you fly?"

Dean raised his head back and laughed, it echoed loudly around the room. "Not everything you see on TV is true"

"So…What can you do?"

Dean glanced at her with his sparkling, fiery eyes with an exasperated smirk "See better in dark places…umm…fall out of high trees without any effects" He muttered

"So, no 'Transforming into bats'?"

He grinned a little as he laughed "Again, not everything you hear is true"

And to his surprise she gave a long cheery laugh that rivaled his

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

It had become night time now, the darkness had crept through the building and cast them in shadow, Dean though could see pretty well, but he was sure Chrissy was getting worried and disorientated, she was the one to break the silence

"No food or water huh?"

"Nuh…"

She smirked "I'd kill for a burger"

Dean gave a half laugh then continued to sit silently

_Kill for a…_

his thirst beginning to make a few cracks in the dam wall. They were almost in entire black now, there were no sounds and nothing to see except their dark outlines. For at least an hour they sat there in complete hush and silence. Dean wondered what the vampires were doing, waiting outside the door to hear her screams? To hear him banging on the door and beg them to get him out? His thought kept trailing away… then it was interrupted

"Dean…I'm scared" She told him very quietly.

There was a queer interval of silence, filled only by a long black block of nothing but freezing cold.

He looked at her in pitch black, he hardly even knew her and she was looking to him for support. _Well, I guess she has to, I mean I'm the only one in the room, and she's gonna be in here for a while…_

_Maybe the rest of her life…_

"Don't be…just sleep" He assured her softly

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Sleep came slowly and nervously. The same repetitive words circling round his mind in strange series of tides. There were times when it was a low faint hunger, then when it was lapping almost over the edge, yelling in his ear through roars and crashes and waves.

_Blood, blood, blood…_

_Around and Around, Around again, Around and Around…_

He was sleeping now, his dreams interrupted by his thirst. Then his eyes shot open wide as he felt something touch him, a soft feminine touch on his shoulder. He looked down very, very slowly, not moving too quickly and found that Chrissy had came next to him while he was sleeping, and fell into her own sleep in his arms when he didn't even realise. Her head had just lolled onto his shoulder in her slumber

One of his arms was wrapped around the far side of her waist and resting on her stomach, and the other on the closest side of her waist. She was shivering from cold in her tattered clothes, her body temperature dropping in the freeze room a little. The cold and frightened young girl had done the only thing that would make her feel more comfortable, and snuggled up to Dean

_The man who was possibly about to kill her_

Dean looked away from her in exasperation, temptation now rushing through his body in waves. The dam was crackling and buckling, the supports shuddering as gently as Chrissy's skin.

_It's only been about eight hours Dean_

_Only…?_

Her neck was bare and exposed, luring him, teasing him. Like an itch you _really _need to scratch, or when you get a really bad cough that irritates your throat and makes you cough for hours, and when you want to be quiet, you _try_ to hold it down, but it tickles and annoys your already inflamed throat

_Until you __succumb__ to it…_

_Don't look at it_

What the _fuck _had she been thinking, was she crazy? She knew what he was…

A bolt of horror ripped at his heart, but he did not open his eyes, he kept them tightly shut. Kept the urgent thoughts and desire locked down in the depths of his mind, behind the damn wall and away into the already over lapping waters

_But she __trusted__ him._

_Don't touch her…Don't touch her…Don't touch her…_

And at last the urgency of his thoughts began to fade and he realized he was going to sleep.

And the thirst left, he gave a sigh of relief as Chrissy gave an upset moan in her sleep. She was probably having nightmares, most probably to do with vampires. Dean raised his arm slightly and began to run his fingers through her hair, silencing her. Her hair was silky smooth, and smelt like the lavender and essential oil shampoo he had used when he bathed at her house. A sweet musky, delicate smell, dangerously _seductive_

He smirked as his eyes closed heavily, then he swirled downwards as darkness took him

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"They said they'd kill you"

"I don't care" Sam muttered as he loaded his gun

Walker paused in thought, watching Sam load his gun with no interest

"Then I'm coming too"

"They said they'd kill you"

"I don't care" Walker muttered with a devious smirk "I'm happy to die doing what I do best"

Sam watched him, a flare of respect settling inside him for the '_oldish_' hunter.

"Fine then"

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

It was still night time, but the clouds had finally parted, silver moonlight gliding through the facility and casting them in white. Dean looked down to see Chrissy, still in his arms, except this time she was gripping them, as if afraid to let go

_Stick of fire _He thought to himself as he observed her, her slender legs next to his, her soft arms brushing against his torso. Her sweet scent.

All that was a _good _thing, it restrained him from any dark thoughts. Any temptations, he felt a surge of sadness that he had to restrain _himself _from doing something he would regret. Usually it was a demon or a vengeful spirit, but no, this time it was _himself. _He had to spend all his time stopping _himself_ from doing something bad, he was the bad guy. What he had always hunted

He noticed how many tears had left him since he had been turned

_One more wasn't going to make any difference_

_Turning soft now are you Dean, you __wimp__. You used to tease Sam for being a woosy, But you can't tease Sam anymore can you Dean? No, because you agreed to never see him again. Now look what's happened to you? They stick a cat and a bird in a cage and see what'll happen._

_You'll show them?_

_Won't you Dean?_

_You won't drink…_

_You'd rather die…_

_Or would you?_

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors note: **Very slow and short chapter, but still a part of the story, I guess. CLIMAX COMING UPPPPP

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	9. Unleashed

My Internet is a retarded animal baby (Angry glares)

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow -**_

**Chapter 9**

**Unleashed**

**.-.**

**-**

"Dean what the hells wrong-"

Chrissy whipped her head around at a horribly loud bang. She was silent, her heart racing in her ears ominous thuds. There were gun shots suddenly, She could hear them whistling through the air and coming embedded in flesh. She could also detect hisses and thudding footsteps

_Drawing closer_

The door slid open quickly, sucking fresh air and dusty smoke into the room

Smoke from gun fire obscured her vision as it had been sucked into the room; she could see a pair of dark silhouettes behind the thin layers of sulphur and smoke. It parted slowly

And revealed Sam, and the additional hunter he had been trekking with. She looked at him with a disbelieving and shocked stare. Sam had a gun in his hand, and sweat was plastering his hair to his head, he was panting furiously but his eyes were as bright as ever, looking at her, alight with determined fire.

"Sam?" Chrissy asked him breathlessly

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her in panic stricken voice, gripping the gun tighter. He stared at her bruised skin and tattered clothing carelessly "Where's Dean"

She turned her head slowly around the corner, and Sam immediately followed her gaze.

Dean was propped up against the wall in the corner, but he was slouched and breaking out in a sweat and shiver at the same time, shuddering violently and uncontrollably with his eyes shut. It looked like one of those _really_ bad fevers you came across maybe _once_ in your life, one that left you feeling like you were teetering on the edge of a knife between life and death, and you just wanted to fall off and not care where you land. Dean moaned, Sam could hear his rugged gasps as he trembled

Sam ran and fell to his side, grasping his freezing cold skin like it was ice "What happened to him?"

"I don't know-He was fine last night-but this morning he looked like he was dying" She exclaimed as Walker followed Sam, grasping a shotgun menacingly. Dean gave another long and pitiful moan and shifted his head

"He needs blood" Walker explained coldly, eying Dean with weary eyes. Walker wondered why he hadn't fed on the young Chrissy, coming slowly to the conclusion he would drink, but he wouldn't lower his dignity by killing like the vampires intended him to. A small amount of respect and sympathy surfaced

It was one of those '_heat of the moment' _things. Something you didn't have time to think about so you did the first thing came to your head, the very first reasonable though that sprung up from the frantic darkness and misty swirling thoughts. Sam looked down at his brother, his eyes flickering over his features hysterically, then without any warning he pulled his pocket knife from his pocket, pressed it into his palm, and let a river of red begin to flow, maroon drops falling to the floor from the slit of flesh on his hand

He didn't even wince

He lifted up Dean's chin with one finger gently, being weary of his frail condition, listening to his ragged gasps as he did. His head was facing the ceiling, his mouth ajar as he struggled to breathe. Sam raised his bleeding hand over Dean's head and let a long stream of blood trickle straight into his brother's mouth, making sure he didn't touch him

And almost instantly, like on waking from sleep, Dean's eyes shot open. Startled and shocked, but he didn't move his head from its pose, he let the blood satisfy his thirst

_(Ever, oh god, Ever so welcomingly)_

In the most horrible way it could. The blood from his very brother, sweet yet revoltingly terrifying. Chrissy and Walker watched in horrified fascination, and then Dean swiftly and unexpectedly shot up his hand and pushed Sam's hand away. He hung his head and sputtered and coughed haggardly, head hanging down as he recovered, the thirst ebbing away like the tide. Still holding on to Sam's hand, he looked up with emotionless eyes, his fangs gleaming red

"I told you not to come back"

"I've come to save you" He said simply and casually as if it were a conversation they shared seemingly often. "Get up"

Dean did not move his whole body like stone. He could still taste the salty, coppery thick coating of blood on the back of his tongue, he kept staring disapprovingly

"Get up Dean!" Sam yelled desperately as he heard shouting a few rooms away. Dean grabbed onto Sam's arm and let himself be hoisted up

"Sam, you can't-"

"Dean! For once in your life _shut up!"_ Sam told him as he looked at the doorway, aiming his gun if anything were to come rushing around the corner. Everything had gone deathly silent now, still and frozen. Like the movies, _again._ Just waiting for something to lunge at you from around the bend

Smoke was still wafting in the air thickly; Chrissy's frightened eyes surveyed it in the suspense. Walker had his gun aimed at the brownish clouds

They parted

And nothing was there

Sam was first to slowly walked forwards, peering down all the halls slowly. _Movie scene déjà vu again…_

"What exactly is your plan, Sam?" Dean suddenly muttered, his voice layered with irritation, but concealing a two kilometer iron heavy layer of worry. His pale vampire eyes watch Sam's back, waiting for his response

Sam didn't answer; he just began to walk away. If Dean would have been able to see his face, he would have seen a set of watery crystals ooze from his eyes.

_He didn't __have__ a plan_

Walker stood by Chrissy, who had her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered. Her long nails were digging into her own shoulders in an act of fear, it was morning, but the sky was only a sluggish brown, wrapped in a small tint of kinder scarlet and red. It was dark, dark and dim, and if there was anything in the shadows, they wouldn't be able to see it. They could all have been standing there, watching them silently, and not one of them would have known. She expected a dark figure to jump out, and whimpered quietly

Sam walked forwards, his gun by his side. They had to cross through the main conveyor belt room, then two hallways. Then they were outside, home free. His eyes flickered in the shadows in the room above them

And Dean felt movement in the back of his senses, a shift, a shadow, and he grasped the back of Sam's t-shirt, brutally yanking him backwards as a large axe came soaring through the air, slicing the spot where he would have been in half. Dean and Sam fell backwards, staring wildly at what had just happened. The vampire who had missed them gave an unappeased hiss, and slid down from the rafters like a snake.

Followed by nine others

All with their trademark black cloaks, their _uniform._ All with white fangs bared with the strongest loathing ever seen on their faces, all hands clenched…and striding towards them

_So, Dean_

_This is what it's come to…_

_Everything that's happened to you in the last few weeks centers down to this. Your brother's gonna be slaughtered in a slaughter house, along with an innocent young girl and man who got sucked in along the ride. And you can't do anything about it_

They were only a meter away now; from the very infinite corner of his eye Dean could see one slide down a long smooth razor sharp dagger. There was a shot, Walker had hit one. But he didn't fall back, his shoulder just jerked a little and he kept walking. They all kept walking, each step bringing them closer to death

Sam shot one straight in the leg; they kept walking, beginning to grin at their hopelessness.

Dean stared at Chrissy, who was cowering behind Walker, her eyes closed

_And muttering a prayer as tears ran down her face_

Dean closed his eyes, and exhaled. He had been fighting it back for three weeks now, holding back a part of him that had grown stronger every time he drank. He screwed up his eyes, and breathed out again

_Then he let the dam wall break, let pure insanity spill into his conscious mind, let waves crash and roar past in an onslaught of enraging Tsunamis, and unleashed himself_

Eyes opening in a crescent of vicious hatred, he gritted his teeth, and ran straight past Sam, bringing back a rock hard fist as he did. He thought he heard Sam shout, faintly echoing in the back of his head, but he took no notice. Before the vampires could react he had lashed out at one, smashed his fist into his cheek as sent him flailing backwards. Dean grabbed the dagger from his limp hand as he did; baring his fangs as that same familiar evil settled in his eyes. A spark of insanity and loss of moral control, loss of all control, just concentrated fury

The other vampires straight away focused on him, and to a small sense of surprise he felt no fear or worry. Just the urge to splatter their brains on the walls

One slash at the air and he had ripped one's neck open with a sickening dull rip of flesh and skin membrane, let blood spill from her neck as she clutched it with her unearthly cry. He underwent a rush of satisfaction at her expense. He ducked a swing at him and with another slash he tore the skin so deep he could see the vampire's bone. He took particular enjoyment in driving his blade deep into Anna's forehead

_More screams_

And with that he lost touch with reality entirely, there was only him, the vampires and a knife. That was all

Sam watched in pure terror at the vampires, plunging over him in a crowd, and even more terror as they were sent flying backwards in sprays of scarlet blood and agonizing screams. Even Walker had eyes wide open as he heard the crunches of bones, Chrissy just wept behind them

Dean had now dropped the knife and was punching the last three back. One slid into a wall, another lying on the floor in a crumpled heap, and the other gave a long wallowing moan and smashed into the wall and made the place shook

Then Dean fell to his knees. Exhaustion sweeping through him like wind, panting hard. He then leant over as his mind swirled and was overcome with dizziness; he outstretched and extended his arms just in the time to save him from colliding with the concrete. His chest heaving as he stared at the ground with glassy eyes

Chrissy peered out from behind Walker's back, her ebony black silky hair falling and covering all of her face except her dark eyes, watching him crouch there like an animal. Sam rushed to his side again and helped him into a sitting position

"Dea-"

"_Leave_" Dean murmured silently.

Sam gazed at him, obviously confused

"They're…Not dead…Go…" He managed to mutter, his pale vampire eyes staring at Sam intently.

"No Dean, we have time…"

"They will never stop Sam" Dean rasped, tears beginning to fall again. He never used to cry…

"_They'll kill you"_ Dean finished "And nothing can cure this…"

"No, I'm not doing this cliché Madison thing again" Sam told Dean through his own tears. "Get up…"

Dean remained rigid, and closed his eyes tearily

"Plea-" Sam stopped talking abruptly. Dean's eyes shot open at Chrissy's scream and the small gasp Sam had let out. Dean stared at the small dagger pointing from Sam's shoulder

"SAM!"

-

-

-αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**Authors Note: **Hella sorry about the cliff hanger here. Might take a few days for me to perfect ending. Please R&R!

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


	10. Release

**Warning: **F' Word Presence.

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

_**- Face the Shadow -**_

**Chapter 10**

**Release**

**.-.**

**-**

"SAM!" Dean cried in utter anguish, watching in pure horror at the now crimson blade protruding from the left side of his brother's chest. Maroon, scarlet and bright red shades of blood were streaming...no _rushing _down his chest like a waterfall, thickly making a pool on the floor. Dean raised his eyes to Sam's, and could see the utter agony and excruciating pain exploding from his eyes. He gave a gasp as the blade was ripped out from his chest without any consideration for Sam's well being, then Sam was grasped by the back collar of his neck and thrown away from Dean as if the culprit had now lost interest in him. Dean wasn't aware of Chrissy screaming downwards at Walker, who had been silently knocked over the head in his own little puddle of red, Dean was only aware of those gold gray, triumphant eyes staring at him

It was Hayl, his vampiric fangs curved into his infamous smile. Dean had felt this hatred before, milder, but the same genre. But this, this was far more potent, rearing up like a snake inside him, burning like an inferno and making his bloodstream boil in something so ominous all he could do was bite his lip so hard blood burst from it. Pure concentrated, rigorous loathing that imitated electricity in the way it coursed through his veins, making him tremble with fury

Dean slowly lifted himself up, not taking his eyes of Hayl, his long thin sword gripping in his hands. Dripping with blood, his long black cloak, twisting in the faint breeze dancing in through the front door. Dean faced him, eye to eye, the icy anger making him shiver from head to toe.

He made no effort to control it this time; He actually _let _it crumble…_No_, he _opened_ those damn doors for it, and let it seep in with all the intention of killing Hayl. The same insanity tainted his mind with its fire and fury, powering him with unseen strength and hostility, his eyes widened madly so even the masterful Hayl didn't have quick enough reflexes for Dean's first blow to the face.

Dean's fist collided with Hayl's jaw and Hayl soared backwards as his cheek split open in a semi circle of red; he slid along the floor on his back for a few moments. Then immediately got up again, wiping his cheek absently as he did with his cold skeleton like fingers. He then slid his cloak down of his broad shoulders and let it fall onto the floor, forgotten. He gripped his almost katana-like thin sword and then rushed forwards, keeping the blade by his legs as he ran.

Dean ducked swiftly out of the way just in time as the silver metal sliced the air with a sickening _swoosh_. Dean then sprung up behind Hayl and shot his own arm under Hayl's arm pit, grasping his chest and yanking towards him as he brought his fist into the _fucker's _head. He heard Hayl make a small '_oomph_' noise, and then Dean released him, letting him fall forwards onto his knees

He kicked him brutally in the stomach and let Hayl drop his sword helplessly by his side. Dean slowly bent down and picked it up as Hayl rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach, out of breath

Dean simply raised the sword at head height with one hand and prepared to drive it straight into Hayl, "Stay here" He muttered as he prepared to pin him to the ground with all the strength he could muster

"I made you Dean" Hayl suddenly spluttered through a mouthful of blood. Then Dean almost thought he saw him _smile_, there was rage, uncontrollable surges of rage in pulses, in heartbeats. With every heartbeat

Dean's eyes were alight with rage and tears, and he plunged the sword into Hayl's chest in a small burst of blood. Dean then kicked Hayl's moaning body and walked across the room, fetching the dagger he had dropped in his previous fight. Ignoring the groaning unconscious vampires

"What are you doing?" Hayl muttered through his bloody gums as Dean dropped to his side. Dean flipped the knife around in his hand then pried Hayl's mouth wide open

Hayl struggled violently as he realised what Dean was doing, only succeeding in twisting the blade around his chest. Dean stuck the dagger into Hayl's mouth and wedged the dagger straight up into his gums, ignoring the desperate cries of excruciating agony and anguish. Then he drove out both of Hayl's fangs and dropped them onto the floor, and let them clatter away. Dean shook his blood stained hands and ignored Hayl's moaning of despair, Dean stared straight into his eyes with pure hatred, and again he stepped across the room

He ignored Chrissy, cowering in the corner, then knelt by Walker's side and felt for a pulse. Which he didn't find. For a few seconds he hung his head and felt regret for the hunters death, he had been pulled into this, and died because of this. He stared down at the dark rugged face of the hunter and mourned for his loss, he raised his eyes to Chrissy, who was watching him with wet ones. He then stabbed his knife deep into Walker's arm, and let blood stain it

_Dead man's blood_

Again he pried Hayl's mouth open, pretending not to hear the now desperate and hysterical fitting and shouts as he raised the hand above Hayl's mouth, and shoved the blade up through his jaw, and blood spray all over them both

He kept the blade rigid for as long as he could, staring angrily into Hayl's face as he swallowed the poison and convulsed. Shuddering _just_ like Dean had when he turned him…When Hayl turned him…

_He remembered now…_

_Pinned against the wall, struggling and pushing himself backwards as his battered body cried out in disapproval and complaint, aching as he fought further backwards. His eyes widened in shock and anger as one knocked Sam out with his hard fist, Dean watched, frozen, suspended in the moment as his brother's head dropped._

_He felt a strong hand force his head backwards, it was Anna…but he could recall now. She didn't bite him…Hayl had, with wide gleaming eyes of insanity. Dean had shouted over and over again through the gag, the stinking gag that smelt like polish. It was making him sick, but he held him stomach down, he didn't like the idea of choking to death on his own vomit. Now he looked back on it he wished he had, wished he had died that night. The smell of varnish invaded his nostrils inhospitably, he coughed and still thrashed backwards and resisting Anna's cold touch as Hayl lurched forwards and sunk his teeth, deep into Dean's throat_

_And he had cried out, in utter agony as his fangs burnt him like a brand, like hot flame caressing his skin in a dull orange flicker. He had screwed his eyes up tightly as they were at the brink of tears, stinging and itching his eyes. He tried to pull back farther, but the fangs had clamped hard on his neck, and all it resulted in was making the pain worse, almost unbearable_

_He was screaming now, eyes now running with tears, unearthly screaming he was barely aware of. Just the pain, just the fire like burning in his neck. He felt the fangs invade his skin like when he went to the doctors when he was four to get shots, it was something alien and unknown inside his body, and he didn't like it. He vaguely knew he had kept screaming_

_Then he was released, gasping in agony as dark clouds swam over his eyes. His vision began to falter as he sank into oblivion, the last thing he saw were those daunting pair of gray eyes, glittering with satisfaction and demented fascination, then black oblivion_

Dean's eyes widened in understanding as Hayl died…_slowly_

_Just how Dean wanted it to be_

Dean let the dagger slide from his hands, and then he collapsed over to Sam's limp body. His cold, pale, limp body

He was on his knees, slowly sliding his arms under Sam's back and lifting his body to his face. The blood was still on his shoulder, and he was clutching it sorely, soaked with red, but he was still breathing, staggeringly, painfully, but still breathing. Dean stared at him, tears spilling freely without any shame or humiliation. Sam opened his eyes and stared up at Dean, groaning slightly

"Fuck…" Sam muttered, and Dean felt a surge of relief as he realized the wound wasn't fatal

Dean and Sam both whipped their heads around at Hayl's body, some form of sickly grey smoke rising from it. They suddenly heard the other vampires groan pitifully, and begin to shuffle and roll on the floor. Dean blinked and understanding came over him

As he fell backwards, body beginning to convulse

Sam still clutching his shoulder lurched forwards, and grabbed Dean's back before he hit hard concrete. Sam stared forwards into Dean's eyes, glazed and at half mast

"Dean? Dean!" Sam shouted as Dean's body began to tremble more violently, trembling gasps issuing from his mouth. Sam watched in sick fascination as the fangs in his mouth suddenly retracted, and his form went deathly limp

"Dean…" Sam whispered, shaking his body in his arms. "Dean?"

And he breathed, slowly and clearly. His eyes opening and staring at the roof above him blankly

"H-How do you feel?" Sam asked him cautiously

A tear rolled down Dean's face, but not of fear or pain, but of joy

"Alive…" He responded, still half in his thoughts

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Dean and Sam both stood by Walker's grave, each wracked with regret and guilt. Sam hung his head as Dean spoke

"He got sucked in along the way and died because of it…" He murmured, as if it were his own fault. Sam glanced at him then back at the hoary headstone

"He seemed happy to go out knowing he kicked some Vampire ass along the way…" He commented thoughtlessly

"How are they taking to their old 'normal' lives…?" Dean asked him

"They don't seem to believe it…I guess it may take them some getting used to. They were…turned for so long" Sam responded. Dean stared at him

"I told you…not to come back" He gave a sideward glance at the bump in his t-shirt where a bandage had been wrapped over his chest "…You could have died"

"I wasn't going to have you living the rest of your life like a parasite, Dean" Sam told him bluntly

There was an odd silence

"How's Chrissy?" Sam asked

"She's…doing well. She may need some counseling for a few years" He added with a long slow stare. Wind rushed against his frame, he glanced up at the cool gray sky and Sam began to speak again

"Dean…" He began in his low, confronting tone "I…could see you…What you did to Hayl…" He said slowly "Are you okay?"

Dean gave a long sigh, raising his eyes from the dreary graveyard to the sky again "When I was…I…Don't know, it was like parts of me were slipping away. My head felt like fire the whole time, it was like this ton of rage…"

"But it's gone now?" Sam asked him wearily

"Yeah" Dean murmured, obviously stating he had lost interest in continuing the subject. They were silent again, and then Dean turned and walked back to the Impala

And while he was walking he licked his teeth

_They were gone_

He smiled

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

"Sam you okay?" Dean asked as Sam abruptly stopped rummaging his drawers for his Laptop. He hissed in pain and drew his hand back, clutching it slightly. The knife that lay dormant under his junk had slit his palm

"Fuck, I cut my friggen' hand!" He grunted, shaking his hand angrily in the air

Dean snorted "Poor baby" He approached him, grasping his wrist and turning it up so he could see it. Sam yelped a little and glared at him ferociously

"Pfft, It'll heal" Dean assured him. Sam shook his hand free and left the room, muttering about the roughness of some people's hands

Dean glanced at the door then back at his hand, layered with a few small drops of Sam's blood

And he raised his fingers to his lips, and licked them clean

_-_

_Fin_

-

Αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

**.o.0.o.**

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢

Finished at last. Hope this was good; took me a while to think up and write. I think my average was like 3000 words a chapter, which is the highest I've ever had. I originally intended it to be a tragedy ending…But I think you wouldn't be that happy if I killed anyone…-Sweat-. So here it is, and for some of you that don't agree with "Dean being human again". I'm sorry, if you want my tragedy version I could maybe post it later… A special thanks to everyone who reviewed me and the writers for Supernatural. Keep it up dudes

_Signing off…_

_-_ αιвσυ

¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢ ¢


End file.
